Rock'n'Love
by ElweenMara
Summary: FanFiction Amour sucré !
1. Chapitre 1

« Bienvenue au lycée Sweet Amoris » dit mon dépliant. Comment peut on se sentir la bienvenue à 7h du matin, sous un ciel gris et pluvieux, et sans un seul élève ou professeur pour vous accueillir ?

La journée promet d'être longue, voir interminable.

Je lis mon emplois du temps et le plan du lycée, m'efforçant au passage de le retenir, histoire d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi, avec mon papier rouge, typique des nouveaux élèves. J'ai l'impression qu'une pancarte à petites lumières clignotantes, comme sur les enseignes de Las Vegas, brille au dessus de moi. « Je suis nouvelle ! Regardez moi ! Regardez moi ! » scande le panneau imaginaire. Hors, la seule chose que je désire aujourd'hui, encore plus ardemment que retrouver mon piano, mon seul échappatoire, est de me fondre dans la masse des élèves.

Je me suis habillée en noir, même si cela ne me ressemble pas. Je suis en deuil. En deuil du soleil. Ici, il pleut. Chez moi, le soleil brille toujours, haut dans le ciel.

Je sors de ma torpeur lorsque je me fais violemment bousculer. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite.

-Oh ! Désolée mademoiselle. En fait j'ai moi même été poussé... Les élèves ici sont vraiment mal élevés.

-Ce n'est rien. Je ne peux prononcer une phrase plus complète, tant la personne qui me regarde me bouleverse. Je le dévisage avec hébétude. C'est sans doute le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu, encore plus que Damian Seeley, le chanteur-lover de l'époque. Toutes les filles craquent pour son joli minois.

Sa peau est absolument parfaite, et rien qu'en l'observant, on devine qu'elle était d'une infini douceur.

Ses traits sont fins, et un mannequin masculin aurait certainement vendu son âme pour un visage semblable.

Ses cheveux brillent, comme si les rares rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à filtrer à travers les épais nuages gris venaient se poser tout droit sur sa chevelure blanche, aux pointes de jais.

Ses yeux vairons, l'un turquoise comme la mer des Caraïbes, et l'autre d'un or incandescent, me regardent, sans indiscrétion cependant, ce que j'apprécie. J'ai déjà changé de lycée trois fois, et j'ai jusqu'alors toujours le droit à un océan de personnes qui me dévisagent. J'ai cependant fini par me faire à cette idée.

L'ange semble déçu de ma réaction, comme s'il s'attendait à faire la rencontre d'une personne intéressante.

-Bien... déclare t-il de sa voix douce, presque monotone, en s'éloignant.

-Attendez !

-...Oui ? Dit l'inconnu en tournant la tête dans ma direction.

J'aurais juré que ses prunelles avaient prix un éclat nouveau, une lueur que je n'avais pas constaté jusqu'alors.

-Je suis désolée, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me parle, les premiers jours. Enchantée, je suis ElweenMara, dis-je, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

-Lysandre, tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-il en s'inclinant un peu, respectueusement.

Je ne suis pas choquée par ce comportement, que n'importe quelle autre fille aurait sûrement trouvé dépassé au 21e siècle. C'est alors que je m'aperçois que... Lysandre; Lysandre est habillé à la façon de l'époque victorienne. Il est à lui seul une contradiction parfaite avec l'environnement qui l'entoure : élégant et rayonnant.

-On se reverra j'espère, Lysandre, dis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil et en partant sans me retourner.

Je sentais que je pouvais recommencer à être moi-même, et que la période de deuil n'allait pas durer. J'entame déjà mon programme de séduction.

Phase 1 : Jouer à la fille sympa et un peu inaccessible. Fait !

La sonnerie de l'établissement me fait sursauter. J'enlève mon pull noir et dévoile un T-shirt rouge, et défait ma queue de cheval. Mes cheveux tombent en cascades douces, jusqu'en dessous de ma poitrine. Je me sens déjà mieux !

Alors, je me dirige vers ma classe.

L'endroit me parait chaleureux, la pièce est claire et lumineuse, et le brouhaha des élèves m'apaise.

Je m'assis à l'une des seules places encore libres, au fond de la classe.

-Hé, c'est ma place, miss.

Je relève la tête, surprise.


	2. Chapitre 2

-Euh...pardon ?

-Tu m'as pas entendu ? C'est ma table et ma chaise là, aller dépêche.

Je n'en reviens pas. Les places ne sont pas réservées, à ce que je sache. J'allais riposter, quand mes yeux croisent les siens. Ils ont une lueur sauvage, et terriblement sexy. Je fais alors plus attention à la personne qui me fait face. Les cheveux rouges, les yeux sombres et les sourcils froncés, il porte un blouson de cuir noir et un T-shirt assorti à ses cheveux, ainsi qu'une chaîne au cou. Il se dégage de lui une aura de pur rebelle, et j'aime beaucoup ça. En plus de cela, son visage est absolument splendide, ses traits à la fois dur et doux, comme un ange du malheur. La comparaison me fait rire. C'est déjà ma deuxième rencontre « céleste » du jour ! Je me décide enfin à répondre au garçon, qui ne m'a pas lâché des yeux, me toisant avec dureté. Il ne m'en laisse pas le temps :

-Je te fais rire ? Tu vas voir toi !

-Castiel ! Je vous pris de cesser cela tout de suite ! Les places ne sont pas personnelles, allez vous asseoir autre part ! Il y a une autre chaise juste derrière. Dépêchez vous !

Castiel ronchonne, puis s'assit derrière moi en faisant grincer la chaise. Je sens son regard me vriller le dos, comme s'il me lançait des éclairs à distance. Ses yeux m'ont vraiment choquée, et j'ai bien peur que nous n'allons pas devenir de bons amis.

Le cours se passe rapidement, mais pas un instant la raideur dans mes épaules ne se calme, et pas un instant les éclairs ne cessent de me toucher.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je me précipite au dehors. Quelqu'un m'en empêche.

-Pas si vite, mademoiselle ! Vous venez d'arriver, il serait bien que vous choisissiez une activité para-scolaire. Tenez, voici un papier, avec tous les choix possibles. Madame Abemy me sourit gentiment.

Je prend le papier, la remercie rapidement et sors. Je jette la feuille dans la première poubelle, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

C'est la fin de la journée, et je décide de rentrer chez moi directement. Je met mes écouteurs sur les oreilles et fais jouer « Somewhere in Brooklyn » en boucle.

Je jette mon sac sur mon bureau et enlève mes chaussures, pose mon portable. Je n'ai pas de devoirs, et une chose me manque plus que tout.

Je me dirige vers mon piano noir, et joue tout en chantant. J'adore jouer, j'aime encore plus chanter.

Je suis interrompue par la sonnerie de mon portable. Le numéro est inconnu, mais je décide de décrocher.

-Allo ?

-Re-bonjour Elween. Il faut que tu fasses plus attention à tes affaires !

Je reconnais tout ce suite la voix douce.

-Lysandre ? Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? Et de quoi tu parles ?

-J'ai trouvé un carnet violet dans le couloir principal. Il y avait ton nom dessus, et ton numéro à la première page. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais qu'on te le rendre !

-Oh ! Merci ! Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je l'avais perdue !

Ce carnet contient les paroles de mes chansons, des dessins et quelques photos. Je pose immédiatement la question qui s'impose.

-Tu ne l'a pas lu j'espère...?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je déteste les gens curieux, alors il serait stupide que je le sois moi même.

-Ah, merci alors.

Je le crois sans hésiter. Je sens qu'il ne ment pas, qu'il ne m'aurait pas menti.

-Tu veux le récupérer maintenant ?

-Euh...

je regarde l'heure. 18h. Ça me semble raisonnable. Je reprend :

-Euh oui d'accord. Où est-ce qu'on se retrouve ?

-Au parc d'Isle ?

-Euh oui pas de problème. J'arrive !

-A tout de suite, Elween.

J'arrive rapidement à destination, il est déjà là, de dos et accroupi. Je me précipite dans sa direction.

-Lysandre ! Ça va ?

Il se retourne lentement, un sourire au visage.

-Oui très bien, pourquoi cette question ?

-Euh... J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas bien... j'avoue piteusement. Mon inquiétude part aussi vite qu'elle est apparue.

-Je me porte très bien, merci.

-Pourquoi est tu dans cette position ?

Il se retourne puis se relève avec précautions, se retourne une nouvelle fois. Je vois alors un petit chaton blanc aux poils longs et aux yeux d'un bleu presque transparent, blotti dans ses bras.

-Ooooh ! Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation attendrie devant la petite boule de poils.

-Elle, me corrige t-il.

-Désolée. Elle est à toi ?

-Non. J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai déjà un chat, et il ne supporte pas la compagnie. Je ne pouvais cependant pas l'abandonner.

-Oui, je comprends. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chat, mais je ne supporte pas d'aller dans les animaleries ou à la SPA, ça me fait trop de peine de voir tous ces petits chatons.

-Tu n'as qu'à choisir celle là.

-Ça ne se fait pas comme ça ! Je suis de celles qui pensent que les chats choisissent leur maître, et non l'inverse.

-Vraiment ? Et bien voyons ça tout de suite.

Il pose délicatement la petite chatte à terre, qui se dirige immédiatement vers moi en ronronnant. Je la prend à mon tour dans mes bras, et lui caresse le dessous du menton.

-Je crois qu'elle t'apprécie.

Il n'a pas l'air étonné, ce qui m'enchante.

-Alors ? Insiste t-il.

Je craque :

-Je l'adopte !. Mais, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Au contraire, c'est bien qu'elle trouve une famille. Laisse moi juste la voir de temps en temps.

-Marché conclu. Je vais l'appeler Nala, je roucoule.

-C'est très joli.

-Bon je dois te laisser, salut !

-Et ton carnet ?

-Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai !

Il me le donne, je le remercie et pars sans quitter mon nouveau chat des yeux.

Le lendemain, je me lève tôt pour m'équiper. J'achète des croquettes, une litière, un arbre à chat et un petit panier rembourré. Je dépose le tout chez moi, et quitte Nala à regrets, qui miaule comme si elle sait que je pars. Je ferme la porte en promettant de revenir vite. Ce n'est pas si long, une journée !

Au lycée, j'aperçois Lysandre de dos, et m'approche de lui. Il parle à quelqu'un, et je stoppe net en découvrant la personne avec qui il rit.

-Castiel ?

-Encore toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Bonjour Elween, me salua Lysandre. Vous vous connaissez tout les deux ?


	3. Chapitre 3

-Euuuh...

-Nan ! Cette fille est un vrai boulet ! Lançe Castiel, amer.

-Hé !

-Voyons voyons, un peu de calme s'il vous plait.

Lysandre est-il toujours aussi calme ? Cela en devient presque agaçant... J'aurais préféré qu'il prenne mon parti. Je demande, curieuse :

-Et vous ? Vous vous connaissez ?

-D'puis la maternelle ! Réplique le rebelle comme si c'était évident.

Cette fois, mes nerfs cèdent.

-Ok. Toi ! Arrête de me parler comme ça, okey ? Je t'ai rien fait que je sache, on se connaît depuis deux jours et tu me détestes, pour une raison qui m'échappe, qui plus est. Alors stop.

-Ohlaaaa, la petite fille s'énerve, j'ai peur !

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai même pas envie de discuter avec toi. Au revoir, Lysandre !

-Au revoir Elween.

Je me retourne et marche d'un pas brusque en rouspétant. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre son attitude envers moi, et ça me rend folle. J'ai bien vu la première fois qu'il n'est pas facile de nouer des liens avec lui, mais de la à ce qu'il devienne...mon ennemi ? Je ne peux pas l'imaginer.

Le cour de technologie fini, je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur.

-Bien, pour finir, je vais vous présenter votre prochain devoir. Vous allez faire des exposés sur les énergies renouvelables, par groupe de deux. J'ai déjà fait les groupes, pour éviter à un certain groupe de turbulents d'être ensembles, et de même pour un certain groupe de pipelettes.

Les garçons soupirent et les filles s'indignent, mais le professeur commence à énumérer plusieurs binômes sans leur prêter la moindre attention ; il est certainement préparé et même habitué a ce genre de réactions.

-ElweenMara et...

Je ne crains rien. Tout ira parfaitement bien, tant que je ne me retrouve pas avec...

-Castiel.

Je me tourne vers l'intéressé pour le foudroyer du regard. Il ne daigne même pas se tourner vers moi, et m'ignore royalement. Je me demande vaguement s'il s'en rend compte, ou s'il n'a simplement pas entendu. Lorsque je vois son petit sourire en coin, la réponse me parait évidente. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire. Hypnotisant.

En sortant, je décide de me débarrasser de ma corvée tout de suite.

-Hé ! Castiel ?

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

Je me forçe à rester calme.

-Pour l'exposé...

-Je m'en fous ! Si tu veux avoir une bonne note, t'as qu'à le faire toute seule. Pour moi zéro ou vingt, c'est la même chose.

-Castiel !

C'est Madame Mikran, notre professeur principale.

-Oui ?

Notre professeur de français est la seule et unique personne qui parvient à rendre Castiel poli et à l'écoute. Dans son cours, il fait son possible pour ne pas s'endormir, et copie même les leçons.

-Tu te souviens de Smeezingtons ? Je sais que ça te parait bête, mais je ne peux avoir une chance de te faire écouter si tu n'as pas une moyenne convenable. Il faut faire bonne mesure pour entrer dans ce milieu, tu comprends ?

-Oui. Mais c'est quoi convenable, pour vous ?

-Douze, Castiel. Je ne t'en demande pas plus.

-V... vous voulez que je passe de sept à douze en un mois ? C'est impossible !

-Regarde ElweenMara. Vous avez un projet commun, non ? Commence par ça.

Castiel soupire.

-D'accord. Merci madame.

Madame Mikran s'éloigna. Je souffle, réprimant un sourire mi moqueur, mi satisfait :

-Je crois que tu vas être obligé de faire un effort !

Encore un soupir.

-Bon, ce soir, ça te va ?

-Ce soir ?

Même moi, je ne m'y met pas si rapidement pour faire mes exposés. Il doit vraiment être motivé.

-Y'a un problème ?

-Euuh... J'avais prévu autre chose. Demain plutôt ? C'est samedi. Et chez moi.

-Ouais Ok. De toute façon, j'allais certainement pas t'inviter chez moi, miss.

Je m'exaspère :

-Miss...

Il est déjà parti. Je vais de mon côté, et tombe sur le panneau d'affichage du collège. Je reconnais le papier que m'a donné madame Abemy, au sujet des clubs. Un club de musique est disponible, et je décide que finalement, ce serait peut être une bonne chose de m'exercer, autre part que cloîtrée chez moi. Le club est ouvert toute la journée, je vais donc dans la salle 107 pour m'inscrire.

La salle est blanche et noir, si bien qu'on aurait pu penser être dans un vieux film. De grandes fenêtres sont recouvertes de simples voilages, laissant la lumière entrer doucement. L'endroit est vide, ce que me parait à la fois étrange et apaisant.

Mon œil est immédiatement attiré par un magnifique piano à queue noir, au centre exact de la pièce. Je m'assis et, sans réfléchir, me met à jouer. Les notes sont douces, la mélodie remplit l'air de la pièce. Je me sens si bien...

-Sais-tu que les cours ont commencé ? Demande une voix douce et posée, avec un soupçon d'amusement.

Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement, produisant au passage un son affreux sur le piano, brisant la quiétude que j'y avais installée.

-Lysandre ! Euh... J'ai complètement oublié le temps à vrai dire. Mais, et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Mmh, la permanence est bien trop bruyante, et les couloirs tellement calmes... J'ai rapidement fait mon choix, vois-tu. Et puis, j'étais surpris d'entendre de la musique, alors je suis venu.

-Ah...mais en quoi est ce surprenant d'entendre de la musique provenant d'un club de musique ?

-C'est surprenant lorsqu'on sait que ce club est absolument désert, et que cela fait depuis le début de l'année que personne n'y est venu.

-... Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Alors comme ça tu joues du piano ?

-Euh... on dirait bien, dis-je, gênée. Toi aussi ?

-Oui, mais je préfère chanter.

-Moi aussi !

-Ah bon ? Aller, fais moi une petite démonstration.

Je rougis. Impossible, je ne peux pas chanter devant lui. Personne ne m'a jamais entendu chanter.

-Vraiment, j'insiste, déclare t-il de sa voix enivrante, douce comme du velours. Je ne me moquerais pas, ajoute t-il.

-Oh non, tout mais pas ça. Je veux bien chanter, mais alors fais moi une critique honnête s'il te plaît.

-D'accord.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté, mais je commence à chanter, accompagnée du piano. J'oublie même que j'ai un public.

-Très joli, me dit mon critique personnel à la fin de ma représentation. Tu as une très jolie voix, et tu l'utilises à merveille. Tu prends des cours ?

Je me tais un instant, pour savourer ce compliment.

-Merci, finis-je par dire simplement. Non, je ne prend pas de cours !

-Encore plus incroyable. Tu as véritablement un don, j'espère que tu le sais.

-Ah ? Pourquoi, je m'adresse à un professionnel ?

Je tente cette phrase pour détendre l'atmosphère trop sérieuse et solennelle à mon goût.

-Mon père est producteur, il m'a appris à reconnaître le talent quand je le croise.

-Oh... merci, ça me touche vraiment.

-Mais de rien.

-Mais tu n'as jamais pensé à te lancer dans la chanson, je veux dire devenir professionnel ? Avec ton père, ce serait simple.

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu chanter, mais ça voix est déjà tellement envoûtante lorsqu'il parle que je ne doute pas un seul instant de son propre talent.

-Non, je ne veux pas devenir célèbre grâce à mon père. Et lui non plus. Pour l'instant, je suis le chanteur d'un groupe, mais c'est à des fins purement personnelles. Dis, justement, on recherche une voix. J'aimerais prendre la place du pianiste, et il faut quelqu'un pour me remplacer.

-Tu veux dire que...

-J'aimerais que tu fasses partie de mon groupe, Elween. Tu serais parfaite, je le sens.


	4. Chapitre 4

Il m'a totalement prise au dépourvu. Que dois-je répondre ? Que puis-je répondre ? Je décide simplement de lui dire la vérité.

-Écoute, c'est la première fois que je chante devant quelqu'un, je ne peux pas prendre une décision aussi importante, pas aussi rapidement.

-Pas de problème, me dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Tu sais comment me joindre, ajoute t-il avec un clin d'œil, avant de tourner les talons.

Je me rend alors enfin compte qu'une heure était passée, et que j'ai raté un cours entier. Je m'occuperai des répercussions une autre fois. J'attrape rapidement mon sac et rentre chez moi à pas lents, l'esprit encore embrumé par ma conversation avec Lysandre. Lui, tellement mystérieux, m'a invité à entrer dans sa vie privée, et je ne peux pas y croire. J'en suis là dans ms réflexions quand je tombe nez à nez avec une chevelure rouge. Castiel est adossé nonchalamment à la barrière de ma maison, une jambe repliée, la cigarette à la bouche.

-Castiel ? m'écris-je, d'une voix trop heureuse à mon goût.

-J'ai failli attendre, réplique t-il d'un ton narquois, avant de souffler un nuage de fumée grise. Sa bouche forme alors un « o » des plus sensuels. Je me fais violence, et résiste à l'envie folle qui vient de me traverser l'esprit, à savoir le serrer dans mes bras, et ne plus jamais le laisser s'en défaire. Je me reprend :

-On avait pas dit demain pour l'exposé ?

-Peut être.

Je soupire. Si je refuse de le faire entrer, ça va encore être la guerre, et quelque chose me dit que je ne veux surtout pas ça.

-Aller, allons faire cet exposé de malheur.

A mon grand étonnement, il ne répond rien, et se contente de jeter sa cigarette à terre, avant de me suivre à travers les quelques pièces de mon studio, jusqu'à ma chambre. Il pose à terre un grand étui noir, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rend compte qu'il a amené sa guitare. J'ironise :

-Quel rapport avec les énergies renouvelables ?

-Aucun, mais il faudra bien quelque chose pour m'empêcher de crever d'ennuis.

Je ne relève pas, à m'assois devant mon bureau.

-Tu viens ? Je lui demande, impatiente.

-Pas envie.

Il sort sa guitare et commence un jouer. C'est merveilleux...Mais je ne suis pas décidée à faire cet exposé seule. Je l'interromps, avec une voix que je veux impérative.

-Arrêtes de t'amuser, tu veux ?

Pitoyable.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses, miss ?

Je respire un grand coup pour ne pas céder à l'énervement.

-Donnes moi mon livre, le vert tout en haut de ma bibliothèque.

-Fais le toi-même.

Je serre les poings, me lève brutalement et essais tant bien que mal d'attraper mon livre, mais il est trop haut. Je fais donc bouger ma chaise jusque sous mes étagères, me hisse dessus et tente à nouveau ma chance, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Castiel me regarde du coin de l'œil, un sourire sadique collé au visage. Je tend le bras... et perd mon équilibre. La chaise tangue dangereusement, et je chute, me cognant au passage la tête contre le coin de mon bureau.

Castiel accourt immédiatement, perdant son sourire, et je sens son visage se pencher sur moi. J'ai les yeux fermés. Je suis complètement sous le choc, et ma tête me fait atrocement souffrir.

-Elween ! Ça va ? Me demande un ange à la voix dure

Je ne répond pas.

Une main douce prend mon pouls, tendit qu'une autre se pose sur mon front à l'instar d'un rêve. Je reprend lentement connaissance.

-Alors comme ça..., tu m'appelles... par mon prénom ? Dis-je d'une voix faible.

Il a même employé son diminutif. Alors que ça m'a semblé tout naturel de la part de Lysandre, cela me choque venant de lui.

-Arrête de plaisanter, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! T'es idiote ou quoi ? Comment c'est possible de se fracasser en prenant un livre ?

Malgré son ton visiblement contrarié, ses yeux trahissent une réelle angoisse. Se peut-il qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? Il ne me laisse cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Eh Merde ! Tu saignes de la tête !

Il sort son portable de la poche arrière de son jean, compose rapidement à numéro, que je devine être un numéro d'urgence.

J'émerge peu à peu. Les yeux encore clos, la première chose qui me parvient est une odeur désagréable de médicament. Un Hôpital ? Mon pire cauchemar. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé dans cet endroit, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être deux heures, que deux jours. Je fronce les sourcils, et ouvre lentement les yeux.

Il est là, son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du miens. Il se recule vivement, mais j'ai le temps de voir qu'il rougit.

-Enfin réveillée ? C'est pas trop tôt !

-Tu es resté là tout ce temps ? Dis-je d'une voix encore lourde de fatigue.

-Non, je viens juste d'arriver. Te fais pas d'illusions.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Je demande, de plus en plus alerte.

-Tu t'es ramassée lamentablement, et j'ai appelé une ambulance. C'est tout.

-Ah...

-Ouais... grommelle t-il, mal à l'aise.

Se rend t-il compte à quel point mon cœur bat vite ? J'ai l'impression que cette chamade emplit à elle seule la pièce, et j'ai peur qu'il l'entende, si par bonheur ce n'est pas déjà fait. Il m'a sauvé. Ces affaires éparpillées dans toute la pièce montrent clairement qu'il est la depuis au moins plusieurs heures, et une bouffée de chaleur enveloppe mon cœur agité. Je le contemple. Assis sur un fauteuil d'une couleur verte douteuse, les jambes un peu écartées et le dos courbé, il regarde droit en face de lui. Derrière lui, les persiennes laissent filtrer quelques minces rayons de soleil, qui se posent invariablement sur sa chevelure. L'effet du contre jour le rend absolument irrésistible. Un long silence règne dans la pièce, et c'est lui qui le brise.

-On a encore ce fichu exposé à faire, remarque t-il.

-Laisse, je m'en occupe.

-Je peux pas, il faut que je bosse un peu si je veux améliorer ma moyenne.

La conversation à laquelle j'ai assisté entre lui et madame Mikran me revient tout à coup à l'esprit.

-Dis moi, qu'est ce que c'est, les Smusiktons ?

-Smeezingtons, corrige t-il, amusé, ce qui me fait plaisir. Une boîte de prod'.

-Tu veux être musicien ?

-Ouaip. Guitariste. J'aimerais bien faire passer mon groupe pro, tu vois.

-Wahw.

Je n'ai pas de réponse plus construite à lui donner, tant je suis perdue dans mes réflexions. L'image d'un Castiel jouant d'une guitare rouge et noire, le visage mélancolique, s'impose à moi. Des fans crient, et je suis au premier rang, n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui.

Je sors de l'hôpital dans l'après midi. Si j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, j'ai tellement insisté pour sortir de cet endroit abominable qu'on m'a laissé faire, à condition de prendre mes médicaments et de surveiller mon état, ce que j'assure au médecin avant de filer.

Le lendemain au lycée, tout le monde se presse pour me parler. La rumeur de mon petit séjour à l'hôpital s'est rependue tellement vite que c'en est vertigineux. Chacun veux m'adresser la parole, et même Peggy, la journaliste du lycée, tient absolument à obtenir une interview de ma part, pour « connaître mes impressions face au fait que tu aies frôlé la mort ». Ce qui n'est finalement pas si loin de la vérité : j'aurais pu mourir. Je cherche instinctivement Castiel des yeux; je ne l'ai même pas remercié. A la place, je vois Lysandre s'approcher de moi.

-Bonjour mademoiselle la rescapée.

-Salut... toi aussi tu es au courant ?

-Bien sûr, tout le monde l'est.

Si même Lysandre, la gars à l'air mystérieux et déconnecté est au courant...

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Dis-je, histoire de changer de sujet.

-Oui, je voulais connaître ta réponse, à propos du groupe.

Avec tout ça, je n'y ai même pas réfléchis sérieusement.

-Alors ? Insiste t-il, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Je joue cartes sur table.

-Pourquoi ça te tiens tant à cœur ? Tu n'es pas du genre à insister.

-Tant qu'à intégrer quelqu'un dans mon groupe, et pour prendre ma place qui plus est, j'aimerais autant que cela soit toi, déclare t-il sans aucune gêne.

Je rougis légèrement, et cède, vaincu par l'éclat de ses yeux vairons. :

-Et bien... j'imagine que je peux toujours faire un essai.

Il sourit. Avec lui, je me sens à l'aise, et en même temps prisonnière. A l'aise, parce que je n'ai pas à réfléchir à mes paroles. Discuter avec lui m'est aussi facile que respirer. Prisonnière, car je ne peux rien lui refuser. Il suffit qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et ma détermination se transforme en poussière.

-Très bien, tu ne le regretteras pas, me dit-il, me gratifiant encore une fois de son fameux clin d'œil. On se retrouve ce soir, je t'envoies l'adresse par sms. A plus tard...

Il s'éloigne déjà. La sonnerie de la cloche, maintenant devenue familière, me ramène à la réalité. J'ai manqué une heure de cours, et je sens que je vais devoir m'en expliquer sous peu.

La matinée se déroule normalement, si ce n'est que les aiguilles tournent à une vitesse affreusement lente.

Alors que je me dirige vers la cour en fredonnant, j'entends mon prénom.

-ElweenMara ! C'est bien toi, non ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Le délégué veut te voir.

-Ah...? Merci.

Je vais donc en salle des délégué, sans cesser de fredonner. J'entre. La pièce est vide, mis à part un blond retourné, penché sur des papiers. Je tousse pour faire remarquer ma présence, et le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or se retourne.

-ElweenMara, c'est ça ? Devine t-il.

-Oui. Tu es...

-Nathaniel, le délégué. Tu as raté une heure de cours hier après-midi...

Et voilà. Les explications peuvent commencer. Que vais-je bien pouvoir inventer ?

-Oh ça... je me sentais mal, et je suis rentrée chez moi.

Je n'ai pas réussi à me convaincre moi même, et je vois bien qu'il est septique. Cependant et contre toute attente, il m'adresse un sourire professionnel :

-Très bien. Pense juste à prévenir l'administration la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

-Pas de souci.

Je m'en suis en allée, en sentant toutefois une paire d'yeux scrutateurs dans mon dos.

Il est 17h, je viens de sortir du lycée, et je pense toujours à ce regard. Mon téléphone vibre.

« 7 rue des Augustins, c'est à deux pas du lycée. À tout de suite... »

Le rendez vous ! Sans que je parvienne à déterminer pourquoi, une boule se forme dans mon ventre, mais j'accélère le pas.


	5. Chapitre 5

Au bout d'environ un quart d'heure de marche, j'arrive devant un bâtiment bas et plutôt délabré. Il s'agit d'un grand garage grisâtre, et je juge qu'il est suffisamment grand pour accueillir quatre voitures. Du lierre a envahi la plupart des murs, et le toit semble rafistolé, mais solide. Est-ce vraiment là ma destination ? Pourtant, le panneau indiquant le nom de la rue et le numéro sept en fer tordu accroché à la façade de béton devant moi le prouvent. Aucun son ne filtre du garage, et je n'aperçois pas de lumière, ce qui renforce mon doute. Néanmoins, je décide d'entrer : Au pire, il n'y a personne, et j'appelle Lys' pour lui demander mon chemin. Je m'avance donc et frappe trois coups timides sur une immense porte en taule ondulée rouge et sale, et retient mon souffle. Pourquoi ai-je peur ? C'est comme si je n'allais pas tarder à découvrir quelque chose de déplaisant ou d'embarrassant. Je met cependant ça sur le compte du stress. En effet, malgré moi, je considère cet « essai » comme dit Lysandre, comme un casting. Autant dire que c'est une première pour moi. Je suis soudain interrompue dans mes cogitations :

-Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu quelque chose !

Un total inconnu me fait face. Les journées sont encore de celles dont le temps de jour est plus court que le temps de nuit, et le soir tombe déjà. Ajouté à cela l'absence de lampadaire dans cette rue à moitié déserte, je n'arrive pas à distinguer clairement la personne qui vient de m'adresser la parole, mais j'identifie facilement un homme bien bâti. Sans doute à cause de mon absence de réponse, il rajoute :

-Je m'appelle Drarry, je suis le batteur du groupe. C'est bien toi l'amie de Lysandre ? Tu viens pour le poste de chanteuse ?

Sa voix est grave mais amicale, ce qui me met en confiance. Cette fois, je répond :

-Moi c'est ElweenMara, mais appelle moi Elween... Oui, je viens pour le poste de chanteuse, je lance avec un sourire.

Il me le rend et m'invite à le suivre. Il m'explique que la véritable entrée se situe derrière. L'angoisse est totalement tombée, mais il me reste toujours cette désagréable sensation selon laquelle je vais bientôt apprendre quelque chose...

Drarry ouvre une porte et m'enjoint d'entrer en s'effaçant. Je détaille lentement la pièce, toujours sur le seuil. Ce qui me frappe en premier est le contraste entre l'extérieur, délabré, et l'intérieur, chaleureux et bien aménagé.

Les murs sont d'un ocre tirant sur le rouge, vraisemblablement peints à la chaux. Ils sont également recouverts de posters, des groupes de rock à n'en pas douter ! L'espace est découpé en deux parties : La première est meublée d'un piano à queue noir, dont je tombe immédiatement amoureuse, et de sièges confortables disposés en demi-cercle qui forment un « U » autour d'une table basse en verre, débordante de papiers, que je devine être des partitions, des tablatures et des paroles. Un demi-mur entier est occupé par des étagères, remplies exclusivement de CD's. Je suis impressionnée.

L'autre partie de la pièce comprend simplement une batterie dans le fond, un synthé à gauche, une guitare à son opposé et un micro sur pied au centre. Le tout est illuminé par plusieurs projecteurs à la lumière tamisée, et non aveuglante, ce qui donne un côté surnaturel à l'endroit, déjà unique. J'imagine que les personnes aimant réellement la musique et s'y connaissant un peu doivent penser que cet endroit peux être un petit paradis.

Ma première réaction ne porte cependant pas sur l'habitat :

-Il n'y a personne ?

-Si bien sur, Lys est parti discuter avec le rageux du groupe, me dit Drarry en riant. Il vont pas tarder, t'inquiètes.

Je me demande ce que j'avais raté, car l'anecdote a l'air amusante. Me rappelant soudain que je ne suis pas totalement seule, je me retourne pour enfin découvrir d'apparence de Drarry.

Grand et musclé, les cheveux châtains et courts, coiffés au gel. Il porte un baggy en jean bleu et un sweat-shirt à capuche marron glacé, d'une matière fine qui accentue sa musculature. Son visage est anguleux mais harmonieux. Somme toute, il est beau, mais pas de mon genre. J'ai peut être bien une préférence pour les rebelles aux cheveux rouges... Je remarque que lui aussi me scrute d'un œil appréciateur, s'arrêtant sur ma chevelure blanche, mais surtout sur mes yeux couleur améthyste.

-Beau, mais presque flippant, commente t-il, un sourire large aux lèvres. Il respire la joie de vivre, et semble être quelqu'un de franc et direct, ce que j'apprécie.

-Je sais, je répond avec une pointe de gêne dans la voix.

-C'est des lentilles ?

-Non...

Je n'entame aucune explication. La couleur spéciale de mes yeux m'a valu bon nombre de remarques par le passé. J'ai fini par l'accepter, et même par aimer mes yeux, mais je ne suis certainement pas prête à recevoir de nouveau quelque remarque déplacée, et je ne voulais pas que ma toute nouvelle relation avec le batteur se dégrade si rapidement. Drarry sent visiblement mon malaise, car il change de sujet. Cela me conforte dans mon impression que c'est quelqu'un avec qui je pourrai facilement m'entendre. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvre sur Lysandre, qui sourit à ma vue.

-Elween ! Tu es la depuis longtemps ? Me demande t-il en me faisant la bise.

Je remarque que son parfum est absolument merveilleux avant de me reprendre :

-Non pas du tout, et puis j'ai eu le temps de parler avec Drarry, dis-je en souriant.

L'intéressé me fait un clin d'œil. J'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas s'imaginer des choses à mon sujet...

-Où il est encore, monsieur-je-m'énerve-pour-rien ? Demande Drarry, visiblement amusé.

-Il arrive. Enfin, tu l'as cherché cette fois.

-Oh, c'était juste pour l'embêter, il a vraiment aucun humour ! S'exclame le grand, pas vexé le moins du monde par l'accusation.

-Bah tiens, qui voilà ! Reprend t-il.

-Ooh toi, ta gueule hein.

Je ne connais que trop bien cette voix; ce ton à la fois énervé et énervant. Je me retourne brusquement et fais face au nouvel arrivant. La surprise me pétrifie.

-...Toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous la ? Il manquait plus que ça ! Lysandre !

-Oui ? Répond l'interpellé avec une nonchalance désarmante.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est _elle_, notre future chanteuse ? Explose le jeune homme, dont le visage devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

_Castiel_. C'est lui, le dernier membre du groupe ? Soudain, tout s'éclaire. Le groupe que Castiel veux faire passer pro, celui de Lys à la recherche d'une nouvelle chanteuse...n'en font en réalité qu'un seul. Castiel est donc le guitariste, et Lysandre, ancien chanteur, voulait faire du synthé. La drôle de sensation que j'ai eu en arrivant s'est dissipée, puisque je viens enfin de découvrir la nouvelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis soulagée que cela ne soit _que_ ça. D'un autre côté, sa présence me trouble. Pour cacher mon malaise, je fais semblant de m'énerver à mon tour.

-Hé, tu peux arrêter d'agir comme si j'étais pas là ? T'en fais pas, si j'avais su que c'était toi le guitariste du groupe, je serais pas venue, hein !

J'ai la satisfaction de ne pas l'entendre répliquer.

-Bon, Elween, tu es prête ? M'interroge Lysandre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je répond :

-Bien sûr.

Je suis à tout pour impressionner Castiel. Car c'est alors la seule chose qui m'importait : Gagner son estime et intégrer le groupe.

Chacun se met à son poste avec le sourire, Castiel y compris, même si je le soupçonne d'espérer me voir échouer pour mieux m'écraser ensuite.

J'ai un texte sous les yeux, et je les écoute d'abord jouer une fois pour trouver la mélodie. Puis on recommence et, toute appréhension envolée, je chante. A la fin de la chanson, un petit silence s'installe, et il a fallu quelques secondes à tout le monde pour reprendre leur esprit.

-C'était top, Elween ! S'écrie Drarry.

Je lui renvois mon sourire le plus sincère.

-Je le savais, se contenta de dire Lysandre, avec cependant une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

-...Pas mal, admet Castiel à contre-cœur. Je demande :

-Alors, je fais partie du groupe ?

-Pour moi c'est Ok ! Dit Drarry, toujours aussi joyeux.

-Tu connais ma réponse... ajoute Lysandre.

Je me tourne vers Castiel, qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. J'appréhende un peu sa réponse, et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, son accord me parait absolument primordial.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé, miss...Bienvenue chez les Blast.

Je souris à présent à pleine dents, et nous jouons trois autres morceaux avant de nous arrêter. Nous nous sommes installés dans les canapés et discutons. Lysandre joue doucement au piano, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de participer à la conversation, qui tourne exclusivement autour du groupe. Un peu plus tard, J'annonce que je sors prendre l'air en m'éloignant. J'ai simplement besoin d'être un peu seule, de penser un peu. Je m'adosse contre le mur, au clair de lune. Maintenant que je suis la chanteuse des Blast, je vais passer beaucoup de temps avec les garçons. De plus, il ne cessent de répéter qu'ils veulent passer pro. J'avais peur : le rôle de chanteur implique beaucoup de responsabilité et la célébrité m'effraye. Je me rassure cependant très vite : Même si _notre_ groupe -j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée - est très bon, il en faudrait beaucoup pour enter dans le monde de la musique et grimper en haut des hits parades. Cela me laisse donc un bon moment de répit. Je sens alors une présence à côté de moi. Surprise, je tourne la tête. Je ne me serais certainement pas attendu à ce que _lui_ vienne me voir.

-Je préfère la nuit, dit-il simplement.

Le grand Castiel me fait la conversation ! Cette pensée m'arrache un sourire sarcastique. Je répond cependant :

-Moi aussi.

Un silence gêné s'installe. Je le brise au bout d'une longue minute :

-Au fait, je t'ai pas remercié pour l'autre fois...

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais, l'accident... Merci, je sais pas dans quel état je serais en ce moment si tu n'avais pas été là.

-T'es vraiment gourde ! S'esclaffe t-il.

-Hé ! Je ne te permet pas, je grommelle, vexée.

-T'énerve pas Elween ! Tu devrais savoir que je suis pas le genre à aimer les situations hyper sérieuses.

-C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu utilises ce diminutif...

Cela m'amuse beaucoup.

-Ça te pose un problème ?

Il s'est tout de suite mis sur la défensive. Je réponds franchement :

-Non.

Il change de sujet :

-Et l'exposé ?

-Je l'ai fini en perm' tout à l'heure. T'en fais pas, je dirais que t'as participé...mais tu m'en dois une, finis-je en lui tirant la langue.

-Arrrf ! Proteste t-il, pas vraiment ravi d'avoir une dette. Je peux peut-être arranger ça maintenant...ajoute t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Comme je ne vois pas du tout où il veux en venir, je le regarde avec incrédulité. Il n'est cependant déjà plus à mon côté. A la place, il s'est positionné en face de moi, son regard envoûtant plongeant dans le mien. Il a emprisonné mes poignets dans ses grandes mains chaudes, et son corps est collé à l'extrême contre moi. Je n'ai aucun échappatoire, et ne désire pas en avoir. Sa bouche se joint à la mienne, mêlant douceur et sauvagerie, me faisant littéralement fondre. Je libère un de mes poignet, et il ne m'en empêche pas, trop occupé. Je met une main derrière sa nuque, fourrageant dans ses cheveux, et l'attire encore plus à moi pour lui rendre son baiser.


	6. Chapitre 6

Le lendemain, je me réveille d'excellente humeur. Tout en me préparant à aller au lycée, je ne cesse de repenser à mon baiser d'hier. Castiel m'a totalement prise au dépourvue, mais je suis prête à tenter quelque chose avec lui. Nala se frotte affectueusement contre moi, comme si elle ne pouvait résister à mon irradiation de bonheur. Je la caresse distraitement et sors plus tôt de chez moi qu'à l'habitude, les écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles et la tête ailleurs. Le vent frais m'aide à garder les idées à peu près claires, mais mes pensées restent tournées invariablement vers lui.

J'arrive donc a Sweet Amoris à 8h15, et les grilles viennent tout juste de s'ouvrir je suis donc sans surprise parmi les premières. J'en profite pour aller discrètement dans la salle de musique, toujours aussi déserte, à mon grand soulagement. Cet endroit est un peu devenu mon sanctuaire, et j'aime beaucoup passer un peu de temps ici, seule. Je chante donc « Unfaithful », accompagnée du piano. A la sonnerie, je pars en cours en pressant le pas, et m'arrête net. Castiel n'est pas là. Pourquoi ? Ce simple mot se répète encore et encore, martelant ma tête. Je rend feuille blanche à mon contrôle d'histoire, au grand étonnement de madame Abemy, qui s'enquit même de mon état à la fin du cours. Je la rassure avant de partir d'un pas traînant. Là, adossé au mur, se trouve Castiel, l'air hautain, son éternelle cigarette à la bouche. Je m'approche de lui, me jurant d'avoir des explications. Je prend un ton faussement enjoué, mais crédible :

-Salut Cast' ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu en cours ce matin ?

-Pas envie, répond t-il sans même m'adresser un regard.

Je réplique aussitôt, partagée entre la déception et la colère :

-Pas envie de voir ta petite amie ?

Ma question a pour effet de le stopper net, et il perd même de son indifférence.

-...Attends, que ce soit clair. On est pas ensemble, okey ?

Je prend cette petite phrase comme une gifle en pleine figure.

-Et hier, c'était quoi ?

Je bous intérieurement, et commence à me rendre compte que je me suis faite avoir.

-Bah... J'ai pas eu de petite amie depuis plusieurs mois, et je sais pas, je me suis laissé aller ! Tu croyais vraiment que c'était sérieux ? Enfin, c'est pas contre toi, mais je ressens rien, voilà.

-Mais t'es vraiment un connard, tu le sais ça ?

J'ai pris soin de mettre autant de venin que possible dans ma voix, ce qui ne l'ébranle pas le moins du monde.

-Hé ! Parle moi sur un autre ton déjà ! Et puis, c'est pas ma faute si tu t'es fait des idées.

Folle de rage, je lui assène un coup de poing magistral, y mettant toute ma force. Son nez émet un bruit de craquement tout à fait satisfaisant, et je m'éloigne, laissant ses insultes à mon égard glisser sans m'atteindre.

L'adrénaline partie, je sombre dans le chagrin et l'humiliation. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour penser que Castiel est passé de la haine à l'amour envers ma petite personne, qui plus est en si peu de temps ? Je me retrouve à nouveau dans la salle du club de musique et m'assis dans un coin, m'adossant au mur.

-Je savais bien que tu serais ici.

Je sursaute.

-Lysandre ! Tu me cherchais ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Tu lui as fait sacrément mal, tu sais ?

-Il l'a bien mérité je grommelle, me braquant.

-Allons... soupire t-il en s'asseyant près de moi. Il passe un bras réconfortant autour des mes épaules et continue :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Sa voix est douce et très, très persuasive. Je lui raconte donc tout, du baiser jusqu'au coup de poing.

-Cela te rend triste ? Finit-il par demander.

-Non, je suis simplement en colère.

-Je comprend. Tu t'es peut être un peu précipitée...Castiel n'est pas le genre de mec qui s'engage, depuis Nyna.

-Nyna ?

Je suis tout à coup extrêmement intéressée.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te raconter tout ça. Toujours est-il que Nyna a été le premier, et le seul grand amour de Castiel. Il sont sortis ensemble sept mois, et elle l'a quitté sur un coup de tête, sans vraiment s'expliquer. Ça l'a anéanti, et il s'est promis de ne plus tomber amoureux...

-Ah.

Je comprend, mais cela ne va certainement pas excuser son comportement envers moi. Comme s'il lisait en moi, Lysandre me répond :

-Je sais que tu lui en veux quand même. Tu es une fille bien Elween, tu devrais mieux choisir les hommes qui t'intéressent...

Ces yeux me fixent avec intensité.

-Merci Lys', tu es vraiment comme un grand frère pour moi.

Son regard perd son sourire.

-Ça ne vas pas ? Je demande, choquée. Je ne vois pas ce qui lui a déplu dans mes paroles.

-A vrai dire, je pensais être un peu plus pour toi, Elween...

Je reste interdite. Est ce que Lysandre est en train de m'avouer ses...sentiments ?

Il se penche vers moi et m'interroge du regard. Pour toute réponse je l'attire doucement vers moi. Notre baiser est court et chaste, mais très agréable. Je songe alors que c'est mon deuxième baiser en moins de 24h. Lysandre et Castiel sont cependant deux êtres totalement opposés, et je me demande comment deux personnes si différentes peuvent-elles si bien s'entendre. Je me reprend : Pourquoi diable penser à Castiel alors que je suis avec Lys' ? Cet abruti ne me mérite pas, c'est tout. Lysandre lui, est toujours la pour moi, il est comme un frère. Lorsque ça va mal, c'est toujours lui qui vient me réconforter. Je viens d'en avoir la preuve, une fois de plus. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule personne qui peut être assimilée à de la famille : Je suis fille unique, et ma tante m'a avoué à mes dix ans que mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, lorsque je n'avais que quatre ans. Elle est elle même morte de cause naturelle il y a plus de deux ans.

Je réalise alors l'horreur de la situation : Je viens d'embrasser la personne que je considère comme un membre de ma famille ! Je me rend compte que j'ai embrassé Lys' plus par dépit que...par amour. Je m'en veux énormément : Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir ou lui donner de faux espoirs, et encore moins que nos relations changent. De plus, ma façon d'agir est ignoble : Je fait exactement comme Castiel l'a fait avec moi hier soir. Il faut absolument que je mette la situation au clair, et tout de suite.

-Lys'...Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire ça.

Il fixe ses yeux dans les miens mais ne dis rien, attendant que je poursuive.

-Tu es comme un grand frère comme moi, tu comprends ? Et puis, j'ai l'impression de faire ça juste en conséquence de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Castiel.

Je grimace au prénom, et attend sa réaction, tendue. A mon plus grand étonnement, il se relève, m'offre son plus grand sourire et m'aide à mon tour à me mettre debout.

-A ta guise, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je suis soulagée que tout se soit réglé si vite, bien que cela me paraisse un peu trop beau, et je retourne en cours l'après-midi, de bien meilleur humeur.

Pendant le cours de français et d'anglais, je prend un soin tout particulier à ignorer un certain jeune homme aux cheveux rouge, et m'interdis de penser à lui.

A la fin de la journée, je suis exténuée, ce que je met sur le compte de mes nombreuses émotions de la journée.

Mes jambes se dérobent subitement sous moi, et je glisse à terre dans un bruit mat. Les élèves ne me prêtent aucune attention, continuant de marcher sans même me regarder. Suis-je devenue invisible ? Heureusement, quelqu'un vient à mon secours, et je ne suis pas surprise en reconnaissant une chevelure blanche et des yeux hétérochromes.

-On dirait que j'arrive toujours au bon moment, me dit Lys' avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-inquiet.

-Oui...

Je suis à bout de force, et j'ai à peine le temps de lui rendre son sourire avant de sombrer.

Je me réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital, et songe que cela devient une habitude chez moi. Je soupire et me redresse difficilement sur le lit au matelas dur. Je découvre une aiguille plantée dans le creux de mon bras droit, et réprime un frisson de dégoût.

Autant je ne suis pas facilement impressionnable, autant les aiguilles me font profondément horreur. La porte -blanche, comme tout le reste de la pièce- s'ouvre sur une infirmière souriante.

-Ne faites pas de gestes brusques, mademoiselle ! Me dit-elle d'un ton conciliant, qui m'agaça au plus haut point.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Je suis pressée d'en finir.

-Vous êtes bien ElweenMara Bloomy ?

-Oui...

-Vous êtes venue il y a environ trois jours à cause d'une ouverture du crâne, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Il semblerai que votre organisme ne soit plus capable de renouveler correctement vos globules rouges.

-Et ?

-En clair, vous souffrez d'anémie. A partir de maintenant, vous allez devoir venir ici régulièrement pour des transfusions sanguines.

Je dévisage l'infirmière, abasourdie.

-Heureusement que votre frère était là, car nous manquions de A positif... c'est vraiment une chance !

-...Mon frère ?

-Oui ! Ne bougez pas, je vais le chercher !

Elle semble ravie à l'idée de revoir mon _frère_, et part en se déhanchant. Elle revient accompagnée de Lysandre, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire.

-Ce n'est pas mon frère, juste un très bon ami je renseigne la femme en blanc, franchement amusée, mais aussi flattée qu'on puisse nous trouver une ressemblance physique. Cela dit, j'imagine que bon nombre de gens peuvent sauter à cette conclusion, étant donné notre couleur de cheveux similaire.

-Mademoiselle, je sais de quoi je parle, tout de même. Lorsque ce jeune homme s'est proposé pour vous donner son sang, nous avons du vérifier qu'ils étaient compatibles. L'ADN ne ment pas, vous êtes demis frère et sœur, inutile de me le cacher.


	7. Chapitre 7

-Pardon ?

Ce n'est pas moi qui a parlé. Je suis trop hébétée pour ça. Oui, j'ai cru à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : Cette infirmière ne plaisante pas. Elle vient juste de lâcher une bombe, comme si ma journée n'avait pas été assez chargée au niveau émotionnel.

Et puis, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, comme notre ressemblance physique, qui ne m'a cependant jamais réellement interloquée jusqu'à maintenant, ou encore notre facilité déconcertante à nouer une relation...fraternelle. Cela va donc plus loin que le simple concept d'âme sœur, auquel j'ai cru et me suis raccrochée pour expliquer le fait que nous sommes si proches.

Lysandre a donc apparemment mieux fait face à la nouvelle que moi. Ou alors il est définitivement très doué pour masquer ses sentiments et contrôler ses réactions. J'ai malgré tout perçu dans sa voix quelque chose qui me fait penser qu'il en est au même stade que le mien dans ses réflexions et ses émotions.

-Vous avez parfaitement entendu, persiste l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle change instantanément d'attitude. Elle perd son ton aimable et professionnel, pour enfin se rendre compte de la révélation qui vient d'avoir lieu. Elle écarquille les yeux et poursuit :

-V...Vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Non.

Nous avons parlé en même temps. La voix de Lysandre a sonné comme une constatation. Si tenté qu'un ange puisse être sur cette Terre pour constater bien sûr. la mienne n'a été qu'un souffle. Je lui envie sa neutralité, moi chez qui on peut tout lire sur le visage, chez qui on peut deviner mon humeur simplement au ton de ma voix, chez qui on peut pratiquement lire les réflexions sur le front. Enfin cette dernière chose s'applique surtout avec Lysandre...mon demi-frère. Rien que d'associer son prénom et ce groupe nominal me donne le vertige.

Il respire profondément.

-Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls un moment s'il vous plaît ?

La femme papillonne des cils, sous le charme du jeune homme. Elle se contente de hocher la tête, avant de sortir de la salle sans quitter Lysandre une seule seconde des yeux.

Il ne lui prête pas attention et se tourne vers moi dès que nous sommes en tête à tête.

-Je suis aussi étonné que toi...mais je suis heureux.

Je sens une chaleur familière monter à mon cœur, et lui fais mon plus beau sourire, même s'il est sûrement encore un peu déplacé sur mon visage effaré.

Au final, si la nouvelle est _très_ étonnante, elle n'est en rien négative. Je ressens une bouffée de fierté, ainsi qu'un espèce de réconfort, dû au fait qu'il me reste finalement de la famille, et qu'elle est tout simplement constituée de la personne la plus proche de moi au monde.

Je sors de l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard, à mon plus grand soulagement. Le médecin m'a néanmoins rappelé que dorénavant, je dois venir une fois toute les deux semaines pour une transfusion sanguine, avant de me laisser partir. J'ai grimacé, puis décidé d'y repenser en temps voulu.

En attendant, je suis sur le chemin du retour, dans le siège passager d'une mercedes, avec mon demi-frère pour conducteur. Il conduit un moment en fixant la route. Je devine qu'il a quelque chose à dire j'attends donc patiemment. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se décide :

-Je devrais peut-être l'annoncer à Leigh.

Je l'interroge du regard : inutile de formuler ma question à voix haute.

-C'est mon frère, et par conséquent ton autre demi-frère, Précise t-il sans me regarder.

J'acquiesce lentement avant de répondre :

-Son prénom ne me dit rien. Il est au lycée ?

-Non. C'est tout à fait normal que tu ne le connaisses pas si tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de faire du shopping depuis ton arrivée.

-C'est le cas... mais quel rapport ?

-C'est le vendeur de la boutique de vêtements en ville.

La nouvelle aurait certainement du me faire un choc en toute autre circonstance. _En tout autre circonstance_. J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peux m'étonner, et encaisse sans broncher.

-Cela ne te dérange pas si nous allons le voir demain ? Je suis un peu vidée, là.

-Oui, j'y ai pensé. Et puis, nous sommes en week-end, nous aurons donc tout le loisir d'aller leur rendre une petite visite.

Il se gare. Nous sommes déjà arrivés devant chez moi. Le studio me parait désagréablement étranger, et cela ne fait pourtant qu'une journée que je l'ai quitté. Il est à présent environ vingt heures.

Il sort de la voiture, fais le tour du véhicule et ouvre ma portière. Sa galanterie est sans limite. Je sors gauchement, il se positionne en face de moi et plante son regard dans le mien :

-Repose-toi bien, souffle t-il. N'hésite pas à m'appeler Elween. Je passe te chercher demain matin à neuf heures et demi.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et repart sans plus se retourner.

J'entre chez moi dans un état de semi-transe, lorsqu'une présence se manifeste contre la jambe.

-Nala !

Je m'empresse de porter la petite boule de poils à mon cœur, écoutant son petit moteur tourner et ronronner pendant que je lui caresse le derrière des oreilles. Je me rend compte qu'elle m'a terriblement manqué. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté le studio depuis une éternité. Je la serre un peu plus fort contre moi et la repose au sol avant de lui donner à manger. Je vais dormir rapidement, éreintée.

Lysandre est chez moi à l'heure dite, il est très ponctuel. Cela me fait sourire : Encore une qualité à ajouter à sa liste déjà bien longue.

-Ravi de te faire cet effet, lançe t-il en voyant mon sourire.

Je lui dit bonjour et monte dans la voiture. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Il m'est toujours aussi facile de parler avec lui, et je suis soulagée que rien n'aie changé entre nous. Mes pensées se tournent vers Leigh : La rencontre avec mon second demi-frère m'apparaît plus comme des retrouvailles que comme une quelque épreuve. Je remarque :

-On a pas pu se faire une répét' hier avec tout ça.

-Oui, justement j'allais t'en parler.

Nous sommes toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-On s'en fait une ce soir alors ?

-Non, Drarry est en week-end chez ses parents.

-Ah ! Ce n'est pas très grave, on fera ça lundi soir.

-Oui. Enfin, si cela te convient naturellement.

Toujours aussi prévenant.

-Oui bien sûr !

Je suis enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner dans notre garage et de chanter à nouveau pour le groupe. J'ai aussi envie de revoir Drarry, car je sens qu'il va devenir un bon ami.

Une fois de plus, je suis surprise par la rapidité du trajet. Le temps passe toujours extrêmement vite en compagnie de Lysandre. Il s'enquit de mon état de nervosité, ce à quoi je lui assure que tout va bien. Il lève la main pour frapper, n'en a pas le temps.

La porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, dont le style vestimentaire rappelle celui de Lysandre. Leigh se tient devant nous, une expression de culpabilité mêlée à de la consternation.

-ElweenMara ?

Il avançe une main vers mon visage, comme s'il voulait vérifier que je n'étais pas un fantôme, et que son imagination ne lui jouait aucun tour pendable. Il l'abaisse avant d'atteindre son but.

-Entrez.

Lysandre s'exécute je suis sur ces talons. La demeure est digne du château de Versailles, mais en plus petit. Je ne m'attarde cependant pas sur la décoration : L'attitude de Leigh a piqué ma curiosité, et je suis de nouveau en proie à l'étonnement.

Nous nous installons Lysandre et moi sur un grand fauteuil confortable au velours pourpre et aux arabesques dorées. Leigh fait que même avec un siège du même genre, reste silencieux un moment.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, déclare t-il en me fixant dans les yeux. Les siens sont sombres, moins incroyables que les miens ou ceux de Lys'.

-...Tu sais qui elle est ?

Lysandre n'a pas pu cacher son étonnement cette fois-ci. Il a flanché. J'en conclus que si lui a craqué, mon visage doit très clairement refléter mon désarrois.

-Bien sûr, c'est notre sœur. Enfin, demi-sœur. J'imagine que tu pensais venir ici pour me l'annoncer.

-En effet... Leigh, que sais-tu ?

-Tout.

Je retiens mon souffle. Lysandre et moi n'avons jamais abordé le sujet. Je suis pourtant certaine que nous y avons tout les deux pensé. J'ai effectivement plutôt mal dormi, deux questions occupant ma tête : Comment se fait-il que nous n'avons jamais été informés de notre lien de parenté auparavant ? Et comment nous sommes-nous perdus de vue ?

Puisque Lysandre ne m'en a pas touché mot, j'imagine qu'il n'en sait pas plus que moi. J'en ai aujourd'hui la preuve irréfutable. Leigh se lançe dans ses explications, que Lys' et moi écoutons avec la plus grande attention :

-Lys', tu sais que père n'a pas toujours été fidèle envers maman.

Celui-ci hoche la tête, le pressant de continuer.

-Eh bien... Elween est la fille d'une de ses conquêtes. Je l'ai su un jour où j'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et père, alors que tu étais parti avec mère. Il lui as dit qu'il ne regrettait pas l'enfant, mais qu'il aimait mère et qu'il ne voulait pas que le bébé interfère dans sa vie de famille. Il ne voulait plus la tromper. Par amour, Clarissa a accepté de s'occuper seule de l'enfant, une fille qu'elle avait déjà décidé d'appeler ElweenMara, et est sortie de sa vie. Un an après...

Il fait une pause, soupire et reprend :

-Papa est mort dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'il emmenait Clarissa et leur fille à la frontière espagnole, pour se séparer définitivement. Quand à maman...elle s'est suicidée à peine quelques heures après l'annonce de sa mort. Je...je ne t'ai rien dit parce que j'avais peur je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. Le temps a passé et j'ai tout bonnement renoncé à te l'avouer. Je m'étais dit que cela ne ferait que te blesser, car je pensais qu'Elween était morte dans l'accident. Il m'a paru impossible de la revoir un jour...

Il s'adresse ensuite à moi :

-Mais tu es là...je suis vraiment heureux de te rencontrer, Elween. Comment as-tu...

-Vécu ? J'ai été recueillie par ma tante, mais elle est morte il y a quelques temps.

-Désolé de l'apprendre.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai fait le deuil depuis longtemps.

Cela est tellement étrange d'apprendre son passé de la bouche d'un inconnu. Je suis bouleversée par l'histoire..._mon_ histoire.

Leigh se détourne de nous un instant, revient deux photos à la main. Il me les tend, et je les serre entre mes doigts sans le quitter des yeux. Je les baisse enfin pour détailler la première photo.

Une femme au ventre rond se tient de profil, mais tourne la tête pour fixer l'objectif avec deux yeux amoureux, d'une incroyable couleur améthyste. Son visage est fin et doux. Elle se trouve sur la plage, devant un sublime coucher de soleil.

Je la passe derrière, pour observer la seconde.

Cette fois, il s'agit d'un couple dans un petit jardin. Un homme à la barbe de trois jours, de la même blancheur lumineuse que ses cheveux, et à l'air princier tient par la taille une femme brune et raffinée. Ils sourient, la journée parait ensoleillée, parfaite.

Des souvenirs refont alors surface sous forme de flashs back.

Un visage doux et aimant au dessus de moi. Ma mère.

Un autre visage, fatigué, attachant ma ceinture. Mon père.

Le bruit d'un crissement de voiture. Dérapage.

Le cri de ma mère. Agonie.

Des bruits de sirène. Strident.

Une portière qui s'ouvre. Rescapée.

Je n'avais que quatre ans.

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, et ce sont deux paires de bras qui me réconfortent. Mes sanglots emplissent la pièce, mais je devine les larmes silencieuses de mes deux demis-frères, derniers membres de ma famille.

Nous avons passé le reste du week-end en famille. J'ai de ce fait commencé à apprendre à connaître Leigh. C'est quelqu'un d'assez réservé et qui extériorise peu ses sentiments, mais il est très sensible. Il sort avec une certaine Rosalya, dont le prénom me dit quelque chose. Je crois qu'elle est dans ma classe. Nous avons également beaucoup parlé des mes parents et de leur mère.

J'ai appris que Leigh avait neuf ans et Lysandre six quand l'accident a eu lieu. Comme leur famille est très riche, ils avaient des domestiques Ce sont eux qui les ont élevés avec l'argent de l'héritage de leurs parents, ce qui représente une somme considérable – assez pour vivre confortablement toute une vie m'a assuré Lysandre. Les servants appréciaient réellement les deux garçons, et les ont élevés comme leurs propres enfants. Ils étaient très loyal envers la famille pour laquelle ils avaient travaillé.

J'aime déjà mes frères de tout mon cœur, même si je pense que j'entretiendrais toujours un lien privilégié avec Lysandre une confiance et une complicité que je ne parviens pas à expliquer ou même à définir.

Je suis maintenant assise seule sur un banc de la cours, et chante « Miss Independant » de Ne-yo. Le soleil caresse doucement mon visage, et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je me retrouve soudain dans l'ombre, et les rouvre. Un sourire narquois me fait face. Je referme les yeux.

-Hé ! Tu pourrais au moins ne pas faire comme si j'étais pas là !

Je soupire. Ouvre les yeux, et demande de ma voix la plus froide :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J'aime mieux ça, me répond Castiel.

Il sourit, l'air moqueur.

-Si tu ne comptes pas répondre à ma question, dégage.

-Tout doux, miss !

Je me rend compte que tous les regards sont tournés vers nous. J'ai failli leur répliquer d'aller voir ailleurs, ou leur proposer ma photo, mais je ne veux pas m'énerver. Ce serait lui donner ce qu'il veux.

-Alors, tu rêves toujours de moi ? Je veux bien t'embrasser, mais ce sera 5$.

Il rit. Les autres nous observent sans piper mot, attendant ma réaction. Il espèrent sans doute un coup de poing, comme la dernière fois. Je bouille de rage : De quel droit se permet-il de penser que je rêve de lui ? Quel petit prétentieux !

-T'es pas le nombril du monde, tu sais. J'ai eu des choses bien plus importantes et bien moins répugnantes que de penser à toi ces deux derniers jours.

Je me lève de mon banc la tête haute, et pars en regardant droit devant moi, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas me tourner vers lui ni lui ni les élèves qui commencent à chuchoter entre eux. Il n'a pas le temps de répliquer, ce qui m'arrache un sourire satisfait. J'ai réussi à évité la crise.

La journée ce passe lentement, et est tout à fait banal, ce qui me permet de souffler un peu. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se rend compte que la routine n'est pas forcément si désagréable... La fin des cours venue, je me ra pelle la répétition et y vais d'un pas enjoué. Arrivée dans la rue des Augustins, je m'arrête. L'évidence me frappe alors, aussi vive et dévastatrice que la foudre.

Castiel fait partie du groupe. Tant pis, je vais faire preuve d'autant d'indifférence que je l'ai fait durant toute la journée et me concentrer sur mon chant. Tout irait bien.

C'est donc forte de cette conviction que j'entre dans le garage.

Il est là, l'air mauvais. Il me fixe, ses yeux me brûlent.

La répétition se déroule sous une atmosphère très tendue, malgré que nous jouons du Paramore, un groupe que j'aime beaucoup. Lysandre est satisfait de ma prestation, et fait de son mieux pour détendre l'ambiance en vain. Au début, je me sentais coupable de cette situation pesante, puis je me suis rendu compte que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai installé. J'en veux de plus en plus à Castiel. Pas seulement de se moquer _ouvertement et en public_ de moi, mais surtout de laisser notre problème personnel empiéter sur le groupe. Je n'ai même pas pu discuter avec Drarry tant je me suis évertuée à rester calme !

Nous n'échangeons pas un mot de la soirée, et ce n'est que lorsque j'ai le dos tourné, déjà pratiquement au coin de la rue, qu'il me lançe :

-Rêve pas trop de moi, c'est dérangeant !

Je stoppe sans me retourner et serre les poings. J'inspire profondément et reprend ma marche sans relever. Il ne faut pas craquer à la dernière seconde.

Je ne vais pas non plus me laisser faire.

Cette fois s'en est trop, il faut que je me venge.


	8. Chapitre 8

Je m'approche du jeune homme, assis sur un banc.

Mon plan est simple, il se résume même en une seule phrase : rendre Castiel jaloux. Lorsque je repense à certains de ses comportements, je me dis qu'il agit de cette façon avec moi par timidité. Si cela peut paraître difficile à croire, tout porte à penser qu'il a peur de ses sentiments. Il m'a sauvé la vie, après tout Je l'ai déjà vu rougir, et le baiser qu'il m'a donné le soir de ma rentrée chez les Blast était loin d'être dénué de sentiments... Je pense donc qu'en me rapprochant volontairement de quelqu'un sous ses yeux, il se sentira obligé de réagir...et puis, si ce n'est pas le cas, je serais absolument sûre que rien n'est possible entre nous deux : Cette vengeance me servira donc quoi qu'il advienne. En revanche, s'il essai de me reconquérir, ce sera à moi de le rejeter...c'est à ce moment précis que cela devient intéressant. J'aimerais réellement qu'il ressente ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il s'est...rétracté.

Il m'a en premier lieu fallu trouver une cible : Rien de plus simple, j'ai immédiatement mis un nom sur le type d'homme que je recherchais : Beau, gentil, amusant... Et cerise sur le gâteau, il connaît Castiel et adore l'embêter.

Obtenir son numéro a été une autre affaire, et j'ai dû avoir recours à Lysandre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas souhaité lui faire part de mes projets...Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, c'est sans doute parce qu'il aurait trouvé l'idée puérile. Même si je déteste cela, j'ai donc du lui mentir. Quoique, j'ai simplement dit que je souhaitais apprendre à connaître son ami, ce qui est tout a fait vrai. En réalité, j'ai plutôt commis une légère omission.

Le numéro en poche, j'ai donc donné rendez-vous à ma _proie_ comme j'aime à le dire. Comme nous sommes mardi, je lui ai proposé de se voir dans le parc à 13h, après les cours du matin. Il a instantanément accepté La tâche s'annonce enfantine.

-Elween ! Me hèle t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Salut toi, lui dis-je avec avec un clin d'œil.

Je m'assied le plus proche de lui possible, et nous parlons, échangeons et rions. Il a toute les qualités, et pourtant je ne parviens pas à ressentir quelque chose envers lui. Je m'en veux un peu de l'utiliser, mais laisse bien vites mes scrupules de côtés : Il me _faut_ cette vengeance.

Je m'approche de lui, toujours plus. Il ne semble pas réagir, et je suis a un centimètre de son visage. Il m'arrête :

-Elween...Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Je croyais pourtant que c'était clair... je murmure à son oreille.

-Je crois que ça va pas être possible.

Là, c'est moi qui l'arrête, au comble de l'étonnement. Je reprend ma voix normale :

-Pourquoi ? Tu as pourtant l'air de m'apprécier, et tu ne m'a pas montré un seul signe décourageant de toute l'après-midi.

-Parce que je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun doute pour toi !

Il se penche à son tour, et me chuchote quelque chose. Je me recule vivement, les yeux écarquillés, et le dévisage, puis éclate de rire :

-Oh mon sucre ! Alors c'est ça ?

-Oui ! M'avoue t-il avec son plus grand sourire.

Je lui fait alors part de mon plan, et lui raconte tout de mon accrochage avec Castiel jusqu'à mon idée de vengeance. Il n'a pas l'air de le prendre mal, et me lance en se tenant les côtes :

-Haha ! Ça aurait vraiment été génial de le voir fou de jalousie ! Je suis certain qu'il t'apprécie Elween ! Peut-être même plus, mais ça je ne peux pas te l'affirmer... En tout cas ça peut vraiment être amusant cette histoire, je vais t'aider !

-Tu as une idée ? Je lui demande, intriguée.

-Et bien, Cast' me parle toujours d'une, je cite, « blondasse qui l'exaspère, toujours en train de le coller ». Tu devrais te servir de ça !

-Bonne idée, merci !

-De rien, je te dois bien ça pour avoir anéanti ton plan A ! Rigole t-il. Le seul problème, c'est que je connais pas son prénom.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai ma petite idée pour trouver cette info...

Je l'ai trouvée en train d'espionner le jardinier du lycée, cachée derrière un buisson. Malgré le fait que je ne sois ici que depuis quelques jours, j'ai déjà entendu parler de la fouineuse du lycée à mainte reprises.

-Peggy !

Elle se retourne, et ses yeux brillent en me reconnaissant. Elle me fait un peu peur...

-Oh, la nouvelle ! ElweenMara ! Je peux avoir une interview ? Tu seras en première page du journal du lycée, promis !

Je décline l'offre :

-Euuh, non merci. A vrai dire, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Je suis au courant de tout ici ! Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Est ce que tu connais une fille blonde amoureuse de Castiel dans ce lycée ?

-A vrai dire, Castiel a beaucoup de soupirantes ! Mais je suppose que tu parles d'Ambre ?

-Peut-être bien. Bon, je dois y aller, merci !

Je tente de m'enfuir mais elle me retient par le bras :

-Attends ! Pourquoi elle t'intéresse ? Tu as un scoop pour moi ?

-Non, absolument pas.

Elle prend soudain un air menaçant :

-Tu mens et je le sais. Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu compte faire avec Ambre, ne compte plus sur moi.

-C'est noté.

Sur cette phrase, je me mets à la recherche du casier de ladite Ambre sans faire attention aux paroles de Peggy.

Le fameux casier se révèle d'une simplicité enfantine à trouver : En effet,il n'y a que trois casiers roses dans toute l'école, et celui du milieu porte les lettres A,M,B,R et E sous forme d'autocollants en strass. Je m'autorise un sourire devant ce pathétisme. Je sors mon agenda et en arrache une page, prend un stylo noir et gribouille une phrase à la va-vite, signée Castiel. Je vérifie que personne ne m'observe et glisse le plus discrètement possible le mot dans son casier. J'imagine déjà la tête de ce _pauvre_ Castiel lorsqu'il verra « la blondasse » venir vers lui et l'embrasser. En me retournant, j'aperçois une petite lumière rouge et clignotante au fond du couloir. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux la distinguer, mais la lumière s'éteint. Je secoue la tête : j'ai certainement du l'imaginer. De plus, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cela pourrait être.

Maintenant que tout est en place, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Je regarde ma montre : il est déjà 15h, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

C'est justement à ce moment là que je vois arriver...une blondasse, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je suis alors absolument certaine que c'est elle : Talons haut, jean de marque, bijoux exubérants, maquillage exagéré, vernis criard, boucles blondes parfaitement dessinées...L'archétype même de la Barbie grandeur nature s'avance dans ma direction, et me bouscule sans vergogne aucune. J'ouvre la bouche pour remettre cette poupée narcissique à sa place, la referme. Ambre se dirige droit vers son casier et s'arrête. Elle pousse un soupir d'impatience. Mais qu'attend t-elle ?

D'autres bruits de talons se font entendre parmi le fourmillement de pas : Les élèves sont presque tous sortis de classe. J'imagine que c'est l'un des avantages à ne pas avoir pris d'option : mon emplois du temps est bien plus léger que la plupart des élèves. J'interromps mes pensées et reporte mon attention sur Barbie. Deux filles viennent de se poster autour d'elle en parfaits saint-bernard : La première est une asiatique au long cheveux de jais, et porte deux sacs, que je devine être le sien et celui de son « amie ». La deuxième est habillée en kaki et marron -deux couleurs qui d'après moi ne lui vont absolument pas.- et porte une queue-de-cheval très haute. Elle s'affaire à ouvrir le casier d'Ambre, pendant que celle-ci se mire dans un poudrier. Mon papier tombe en virevoltant, et les deux Shellys se baissent dans un même mouvement dévoué pour le rattraper. Pas assez rapide, le papier s'écrase doucement au sol, et avant qu'une des deux acolytes ai pu mettre la main dessus, le bout d'un escarpin flambant neuf le maintien plaqué au sol.

-Donnez-le moi, et vous avez pas intérêt à le lire, ordonne une voix impérieuse.

La chinoise -Japonaise ?- s'empresse de s'exécuter. Elle n'a pas l'air choquée par le comportement d'Ambre, ce qui moi, me choque. Elles représentent tout à fait le clichée de la clique de nanas pourries-gâtées, avec la meneuse capricieuse et les deux sbires obéissants.

Ambre déplie le papier du bout de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés et lit, puis je la vois cacher un immense sourire avec sa main.

-C'est _lui_ !

-Oh mon Dieu, j'y crois pas ! S'exclament les deux autres d'une même voix envieuse.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? s'énerve la blonde.

-On voulait juste dire que c'est génial, pas que c'est improbable ! S'empresse de rectifier Miss Kaki-marron.

La blonde rit et secoue ses cheveux :

-Bien sûr, mais c'est aussi normal, après tout, nous allons si bien ensemble !

-Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Renchérit l'asiatique.

Quelle bande de focus... ça me donne la nausée.

-Allez, dis nous tout !

-Castiel me demande de le rejoindre demain midi ! Révèle la blonde, toute excitée. Bon, mes cheveux ça va ?

Je les laisse là, j'en ai assez supporté pour la journée. De toute manière, mon plan marche à merveille...

Je rentre chez moi, confiante. Demain, je n'aurais plus qu'à observer les fruits de ma vengeance. Mon impatience grandit de minute en minute. Je passe la soirée sur la wii, à reproduire les chorégraphies de Just Dance 2. Nala m'observe d'un œil couleur saphir, installée confortablement en boule sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, les cours se passent à une lenteur infinie, pratiquement insupportable. J'occupe la plupart de mon temps à gribouiller dans mon agenda, dessinant des yeux colériques, une bouche parfaite étirée en un rictus moqueur, une chevelure rouge au vent...

Me rendant soudain compte de mon comportement, je ferme mon agenda fermement et secoue la tête : Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Je jette un œil autour de moi, vérifiant que personne n'a remarqué mes activités.

Lors de mon premier cours de Latin, je fais la connaissance de Rosalya, la petite amie de Leigh. Elle me paraît très sympathique et mature, et elle m'assure elle-même que nous deviendrons amies. Comme c'est le dernier cours de la matinée pour nous deux, je l'invite à manger avec moi.

-Je suis désolée, me répond t-elle, mais j'ai déjà promis à Leigh de manger avec lui, tu comprends ? Mais tu peux venir avec nous toi, si tu veux. Nous mangeons au bar à sushis, dans la rue Zola.

Je m'enthousiasme :

-Des sushis ? J'adore ça !

-Allons-y alors ! S'exclame t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

Leigh nous attend déjà, attablé dos à une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur la rue, avec en face un Subway. Rosalya s'assit sans surprise à côté de lui, ce qui me permet de remarquer à quel point ces deux là sont bien assortis. J'opte pour le siège en face de Leigh, me plaçant en face de la vitre : J'aime voir le dehors, et observer la circulation, la vie.

Plutôt que de prendre chacun un plat de sushis séparés, nous décidons de commander plusieurs spécialités et de tout mettre en commun, afin de pouvoir goûter à un maximum de choses. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, et je questionne le couple en face de moi sur leur rencontre. Je le regrette aussitôt : Rosalya se lance dans un récit extrêmement détaillé, tout en tenant la main de son cher et tendre et en le couvant des yeux. Celui-ci n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite, l'air d'avoir entendu l'histoire des centaines de fois, et s'absorbe tout entier dans son repas.

Fuyant l'atmosphère saturée d'eau de rose, j'affiche un sourire béat et hoche la tête distraitement, reportant mon attention sur le dehors du bar. Tout à coup, Une longue chevelure ondulée et dorée apparaît dans mon champs de vision. Ambre est moulée à l'extrême dans une mini jupe violine et un débardeur noir en dentelle, à moitié transparent. Je grimace de dégoût mais continue à l'observer. Elle entre d'une démarche assurée dans le fast food, ce qui m'étonne profondément. Je pensais qu'elle était ce genre de fille à ne manger que de la salade. Elle se glisse alors sur une banquette rouge, à côté d'un garçon. Je ne peux empêcher un hoquet en le reconnaissant, et manque de m'étouffer avec un morceau de maki au saumon. Cela à au moins pour mérite de stopper Rosalya dans sa tirade, qui s'enquiert de mon état. Trop excitée par la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux, je ne peux lui répondre, et encore moins détacher mon regard d'Ambre et Castiel. Suivants mon regard, les deux amoureux de retournent.

-Ellle n'a toujours pas compris ? Soupire Rosalya. Eh bien, si cela l'amuse de faire une énième tentative désespérée...

Quand à Leigh, il se détourne vivement et reprend son repas là où il l'avait suspendu, décrétant que la scène ne vaut pas le coup d'interrompre son petit festin.

L'heure de la vengeance est enfin arrivée.

Castiel lance un regard peu amène à Ambre, qui ne se démonte pas pour autant. Elle lui dit quelque chose, qui ne lui plaît visiblement pas. Son visage commence déjà à rougir de colère, et il abat son poing serré sur la table. Ambre continue ses avances, et glisse sa main par dessus celle de Castiel. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de jalousie, ce qui a le don de m'énerver au plus haut point. J'ai voulu et planifié cela tout se passe à merveille. « Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir les séparer » je me serine.

Je vois nettement la mâchoire de Castiel se crisper, et rendre les armes. Ambre affiche un sourire mielleux, proprement répugnant. La main qui se trouvait sur celle du rebelle se retrouve délibérément sur sa cuisse. Il est pieds et poings liés, ne pouvant se permettre de faire un scandale au beau milieu d'un endroit public. Ambre prendrait ça comme un encouragement, et le collerait encore plus.

Son désarrois face à la situation prend alors le dessus sur la jalousie, ou la déception que je me suis efforcée d'étouffer quand il a laissé Ambre gagner. Un instant, un tout petit instant, j'ai espéré qu'il lui résiste, qu'il...

Je m'interdis de penser plus avant. Ma vengeance a merveilleusement bien fonctionné, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je m'autorise alors un immense sourire satisfait, presque sadique. Il faut absolument que je remercie Drarry pour son conseil.


	9. Chapitre 9

-Hé, miss Jalousie !

La voix a retenti dans mon dos, une note d'amusement nettement perceptible.

Je lance, pleine de sarcasme :

-Castiel, que me vaut ce déplaisir ?

-Je dois bien t'avouer ça : Tu es machiavélique quand tu veux.

Il affiche un sourire tout aussi sarcastique. Un instant, je suis décontenancée : ...Il sait ? Comment ?

J'essaie tant bien que mal de cacher ma surprise :

-Je...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ah ouais ? Pourquoi tu rougis alors ?

Je déteste qu'on lise en moi comme ça. Jusqu'alors, je pensais que seul Lysandre en était capable, mais il est clair que celui là aussi. Je soupire, passablement irritée, mais ne répond pas.

-Vraiment, avoir utilisé Ambre contre moi...Pas mal du tout, reprend t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, son sourire toujours collé au visage.

-Contente que ça t'aie fait rire.

-Au début pas vraiment, miss. Mais quand je suis sorti du restau', j'ai enfin pu remettre cette pimbêche à sa place. Tu aurais du voir sa tête ! « Mais enfin, Castichou ! C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te rejoindre ! » imite t-il avec une voix mielleuse et suraiguë.

-Et bien entendu, tu as tout de suite pensé à moi !

-T'es la seule que je connaisse à pouvoir faire des trucs aussi tordus !

Une lueur de défi dans les yeux, je rétorque d'une voix doucereuse :

-Tu ne me connais pas Castiel, crois-moi.

-Quand même assez pour savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça, répond t-il sur le même ton.

-Ah oui ? Je t'écoute, Monsieur Omniscience.

-Je te plais, et tu as voulu te venger à cause du baiser, dit-il sans se démonter.

Je tente de détourner le sujet :

-Pourquoi es-tu si arrogant ?

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Sa question me désarçonne. Alors maintenant, c'est moi qui cache mes sentiments ! J'éclate :

-Et qu'est ce que j'aurais du faire, hein ? Te supplier de me donner des explications ? De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ce que je ressens, hein ? La Barbie, je l'ai pas amenée pour te faire chier, c'est juste que vous allez tellement bien ensemble ! Vous êtes tous les deux aussi cons !

Ma tirade fait cesser le sourire de Castiel. Incrédule, il fixe les larmes de rage qui coulent le long de mes joues. Soudain, il se fait plus doux, tend une main et essuie une perle salée de son pouce.

-Je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état là.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, comme Lysandre l'aurait fait pour m'apaiser, sauf que ces lèvres sont plus chaudes que celles de mon frère. Et que Lysandre ne fait pas mon cœur s'emballer comme cela...

Le temps que je rouvre les yeux, il est déjà parti.

Je me met à marcher, pareille à un fantôme. Même le cour de Latin n'arrive pas à me faire réagir, en dépit des nombreuses tentatives de Rosy pour entamer la conversation. Le midi à la cafétéria, mon frère s'enquiert de mon état, mais là non plus, je ne réagis pas. C'est comme si ma conversation avec Castiel avait aspiré toutes mes forces je me sens vidée.

Fidèle à lui même, il n'insiste pas, et le silence qui règne alors qu'il mange ne semble pas le déranger outre-mesure.

-Excuse-moi, je reviens dans une minute, dit-il en se levant.

Je le suis des yeux et le vois faire quelques pas avec sa prestance coutumière, avant de disparaître dans les toilettes pour hommes.

À peine une dizaine de secondes écoulées, une main aussi parfaitement manucurée que reconnaissable se pose à plat à côté de mon plateau non-entamé.

-Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? Accuse la voix avant même que j'ai le temps de relever la tête.

Elle pose un téléphone sur la table C'est un GSM dernière génération, de couleur rose. D'un effleurement de doigt, Ambre fait lire une vidéo.

Alors, je vois une adolescente aux longs cheveux blancs écrire quelque chose, puis le glisser dans un casier. La fille se retourne, et deux yeux d'une couleur améthyste très familière se fixent dans ma direction, comme s'ils regardaient l'objectif de la caméra, avant que la vidéo ne s'arrête.

Je repense alors à la petite lumière rouge que j'avais vu dans le couloir en fourrant le mot dans le casier de Barbie...

-Ça t'en bouche un coin, n'est ce pas chérie ? Oh, ça n'a pas été difficile de découvrir tes petites cachotteries ! Peggy est presque accourue vers moi ! Rien ne lui plaît plus que de colporter les ragots. Écoute chérie, moi et mes copines, on avait l'intention de t'accepter dans notre entourage : Tu es jolie, tu as du style et tu n'es visiblement pas un danger en ce qui concerne Castiel...

Sur cette phrase, elle a un rire moqueur et triomphant, puis son visage change du tout au tout et devient menaçant. Son joli minois s'en trouve fort enlaidi.

-...Mais ça, crois bien que je ne vais pas te le pardonner. Castiel m'appartient, compris chérie ? Et ce n'est pas un de tes minables petits tours qui va m'empêcher de l'avoir. A partir de maintenant, ta vie va être un enfer,_ chérie_...

Elle s'en va dans une envolée de cheveux, ces talons claquants sèchement sur le lino de la cafétéria.

Je me lève et pars sans me retourner, sans penser à la réaction de mon frère lorsqu'il découvrira la table déserte en revenant. Dès que je trouve un couloir vide, je m'assois contre un mur et met mes bras autour de mes jambes repliées, puis pose ma tête dans le trou formé.

Pourquoi ses paroles m'ont t-elles tant touchée ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'elle a dit est vrai ? Je n'ai donc aucune chance de conquérir Castiel ? De plus, le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle a proféré ses menaces m'a clairement convaincu qu'elle ne plaisantait pas...

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que cette fille est prête à tout pour obtenir Castiel.

Mes larmes, que je n'ai jusqu'alors pas remarquées, redoublent. Décidément, je suis à fleur de peau aujourd'hui...

-ElweenMara...

-...J'aimerais être seule ! Je demande, entre deux sanglots étouffés.

-Je suis sûr que non.

Une paire de bras fermes et chauds m'enlace.

-Laisse-toi aller... Ça ira mieux après, m'assure t-il.

Lui obéissant, j'ouvre les vannes, et laisse s'échapper ma peine, mes doutes, ma peur...mon désespoir.

Pendant de longues minutes, il ne bouge pas, attendant patiemment que ma crise cesse.

Une fois enfin apaisée, je lève la tête et le remercie, bien que surprise d'avoir deviné juste :

-Merci, Nathaniel...

Le son du début de la chanson « Zombie » des Cranberries retentit, interrompant ce moment d'intimité.

-T'appelles qui là ?

-Ça te regarde pas.

-Rhoo... Haha, très drôle !

Pour jouer le jeu, je décroche mon téléphone, même si c'est inutile puisqu'il est à côté de moi.

-Allo ?

-Tu as vraiment une sonnerie de merde ! Balance t-il avant de raccrocher.

Exaspérée, je fais de même.

-Tu as fais ça juste pour entendre ma sonnerie ? T'es vraiment...Hé ! Rends-le moi !

-Deux minutes la tigresse !

Il trifouille quelque chose sur mon téléphone, puis me le rend.

-Écoute ça !

Il fait de nouveau sonner mon téléphone.

_Another head hangs lowly,Child is slowly taken._  
><em>And the violence caused silence,<em>  
><em>Who are we mistaken ? <em>

-Je dois avouer que c'est pas mal...

-Alors t'as intérêt de la garder.

Il sourit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imiter.

-Bon allez, habille-toi, je vais t'aider à sortir de cet hôpital de malheur.

M'arrachant à mon souvenir, je dis à Nathaniel :

-Euh...Je dois décrocher.

Il hoche la tête, silencieux.

Je m'empare de mon téléphone et presse vivement le bouton en bas à gauche, sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom de mon correspondant :

-Allo ?

-T'en as mis du temps ! Bon, il faut que tu viennes au garage, tout de suite.

Qui pourrait croire que ce matin même, il a séché mes larmes ? Son indifférence me serre le cœur.

Mais là n'est pas le problème : Il est vrai que notre groupe est au point mort, ces derniers temps...non pas que je me sente responsable. Enfin, je dois quand même y aller, ça me fera du bien. Je n'aurais qu'à feindre l'indifférence aussi bien que lui...

-Okey, je suis là dans dix minutes.

Je raccroche dans la foulée, peu désireuse d'éterniser la conversation.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu dois y aller ?

Je lui adresse un pauvre sourire :

-Désolée...

Je me lève et lance avant de m'en aller :

-Encore merci.

J'entends à peine le « De rien » déchirant qu'il m'envoie dans un souffle.

Lorsque j'arrive 7 rue des Augustins, Lysandre, Drarry, et évidemment Castiel sont déjà là.

Je lance, essayant d'avoir l'air enjouée :

-Alors, on répète quoi aujourd'hui ?

-En fait, on est pas ici pour jouer, révèle Castiel. Je vous ai appelé parce que j'ai un truc à vous annoncer.

Il a le visage impassible, ce qui m'amène à m'interroger sur la nature de cette annonce. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de supporter une mauvaise nouvelle : Peut-être que mes nerfs ne tiendraient pas le choc, et céderaient aussi facilement qu'un fil de coton effiloché ? Le suspens est insoutenable. Je jette un œil aux deux autres garçons : Ils sont sur le qui-vive, à mon instar, ce qui me rassure.

Castiel, certainement après avoir savouré notre infernale attente, se décide à rompre le silence s'épaississant :

-Voilà : Ma prof' de français, Madame Jourdain. Ben elle m'a appelé...On a obtenu un contrat avec les Smeezingtons à Amiens !

Il a un immense sourire, le plus franc que j'ai jamais vu de sa part.

Il nous faut à tout les trois, mon frère, Drarry et moi, plusieurs secondes pour saisir la signification de ses paroles. Alors, je les regarde. Drarry affiche un sourire semblable à celui de Castiel, et les deux jeunes hommes s'adressent une bourrage amicale :

-Mais c'est génial ça, mec !

-Carrément ouais ! T'en dis quoi, Elween ?

Je répond immédiatement, malgré ma surprise à ce qu'il me demande mon avis :

-C'est incroyable ! On part quand ?

Même si je viens à peine de prendre mes marques à Sweet Amoris, je me sens prête à partir de nouveau, et à tenter sérieusement ma chance -notre chance- entant que groupe professionnel.

De toutes façon, les seules personnes qui auraient été susceptibles de m'empêcher de partir font partie du groupe. Je n'aurai qu'à rassembler mes affaires et emporter Nala avec moi.

Je me rend soudain compte que Lysandre ne s'est pas encore exprimé et me tourne vers lui, surprise. A t-il peur de laisser son frère derrière lui ?

En voyant son visage, je me rend compte que quelque chose ne va effectivement pas : Son visage n'exprime que de la tristesse.

-Y'a un problème Lys' ?, demande Castiel.

Il ne répond pas. J'interviens :

-Lysandre...ça va ? Tu m'inquiètes un peu.

Un pli nerveux se marque entre mes sourcils froncés.

-Oui, je vais bien, merci. Je suis très heureux qu'on aie obtenu ce contrat. Mais...

Il continue sans me regarder :

-Je ne veux pas qu'Elween vienne.

-Pourquoi ?

Nous avons parlé de concert, et je suis étonnée que Castiel proteste.

Cette fois, Lysandre s'adresse directement à moi, ces yeux dissemblables profondément encrés dans les miens :

-Je préfère que tu préfère tes études plutôt que de t'engager dans une carrière de chanteuse professionnelle. Même si tu as beaucoup de talent -Je suis le premier à le clamer.

Je répond, abasourdie :

-Ah... Je...ça va être dur d'arrêter, mais je ferais sans. Laisse-moi au moins venir à Amiens avec vous, et j'abandonne le groupe pour mes études. Mais j'aurais le droit d'assister aux répétitions, hein ?

-Tu ne comprends pas. C'est ici que tu dois les faire.

Sa voix est toujours parfaitement calme et posée. Moi, je me met à crier :

-Et pourquoi ? Je peux tout aussi bien les faire là-bas ! Rien ne me retiens ici, et les écoles d'Amiens sont même probablement meilleures qu'ici !

-Écoutes mec, les Smeezingtons nous ont donné un contrat avec ce qu'ils ont vu. Et ce qu'il ont vu, c'est un groupe de quatre, avec ElweenMara comme chanteuse. Ce ne sera pas la même chose sans elle, renchérit Drarry.

-Drarry a raison Lys'. Et puis, t'imagines la galère pour retrouver une chanteuse potable ? De toute façon, cette cruche est pas faite pour les études !

Il sourit l'air moqueur, comme à l'accoutumé.

Castiel m'a défendu... à sa façon. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Même si sa dernière phrase est quelque peu blessante. De toute façon, il a simplement dit ça pour ne pas paraître trop gentil, j'en suis sûre.

Lysandre ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis me semble d'étirer dans le temps, puis il soupire longuement :

-Très bien, tu viens avec nous Elween, souffle t-il, résigné.

Je suis réellement heureuse d'avoir gagné cette bataille. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte de l'importance du groupe à mes yeux avant que je ne sois sur le point de le perdre. Cela arrive souvent, parait-il.

Sortant du garage réaménagé, je remercie Drarry de m'avoir aidé Par contre, je ne me résous pas à oser remercier Castiel de m'avoir défendu. Je commence à marcher en direction de mon studio.

Le soir, je m'endors paisiblement, Nala à mes côtés, et des scènes d'enregistrement et de tournée plein la tête.

Le lendemain matin, j'éteins le réveil de mon portable en grognant, irritée d'être tirée de mon rêve à une heure si matinale.

Histoire de me renseigner sur le temps, je jette un œil en direction de la seule fenêtre que contient ma chambre.

Un feuille, écrite à la main, est scotchée sur la vitre du côté extérieur, mots tournés dans ma direction.


	10. One Shot

Voilà également un petit OS Castiel, qui a un rapport avec la fic ^^ C'est un chapitre bonus en quelque sorte... Bonne lecture ;) !

Cela fait déjà plus de trois heures qu'il l'attend. En surface, il a l'air plutôt patient, mais au fond, il commence à désespérer. Il regarde son fond d'écran de portable, à savoir _elle_, un sourire amoureux et authentique aux lèvres. Mais il le perd rapidement ; Cela fait un moment que ça ne va pas entre eux deux...Depuis le jour où il l'a trouvé en train d'en embrasser un autre, à la sortie du lycée. Le vide qui s'était creusé entre eux, la chute de leur amour, avait entamé sa course très exactement à cet instant, lorsque son cœur s'était fissuré, pour le première fois. Ce ne fut cependant pas la dernière, et les fissures s'entassèrent, le déchirant. Irréparable. Castiel ne compte même plus leur disputes. Mais cette fois, sa poitrine se serre, car il sent que c'est différent. Que cette fois-ci, tout va basculer.

Nyna arrive, encore une demi-heure plus tard. Elle affiche un air à la fois décontracté et distant.

Comment fait elle donc pour rester si impassible ? Castiel ne retrouve plus dans ces yeux cette lueur d'amour qui était, il en est sûr, bel et bien là au début de leur relation. Combien de mois ? Sept. jamais il n'a eu de relation aussi longue, jamais il n'a autant aimé, avec cette force et cette passion qui rend tout plus beau, mais aussi plus complexe. Lorsqu'on est pris de sentiments si forts, on réfléchit à chaque geste, chaque parole, pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Qu'elle est donc la sienne, pour avoir été trompé ? Il ne le sait pas, mais il est persuadé que c'est de sa faute.

Nyna rompt enfin le silence, pesant pour elle, précieux pour lui. Chaque seconde passée avec elle est un diamant brut.

-Castiel... il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi.

-De nous ?

La question fuse, évidente.

-...Oui.

Cette fois, il ne répond pas. Il reste assis par terre, fait reposer sa tête contre le mur de béton derrière lui, et ferme les yeux. Elle reprend :

-Écoute... Tu sais comme moi que ça ne va plus entre nous. Je...t'apprécie beaucoup, mais ça ne peut plus durer, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas te faire plus mal encore. Castiel... regarde moi.

Il lève les yeux, péniblement. Regarde son premier grand amour.

-Toi et moi, c'est terminé.

Le tout dit sans une once d'hésitation. Redoutable, comme mille poignards acérés. En une seule petite phrase, le cœur du jeune homme est lacéré, déchiré, piétiné et émietté. Désintégré.

-Je comprend, lâche t-il dans un souffle, retenant les larmes folles qui montent à ses yeux, inexorablement.

Nyna le regarde une dernière fois, et s'en va sans autre formalité. Alors il se laisse aller. La plaie béante de son cœur, inconnue jusqu'à il y a quelque secondes, déverse ses larmes. Encore et encore.

Même s'il n'est pas surpris de l'annonce de sa désormais ex copine, une petite partie de lui avait continué d'espérer...en vain. Cela n'a servi qu'à renforcer son chagrin et sa déception.

Une fois que les larmes se sont taries, un lourd ciment se coule autour de son cœur, l'enveloppant d'une protection froide et dure. Castiel a considérablement changé en quelques minutes. Sans vraiment l'avoir choisi, il décide de ne plus jamais ouvrir son cœur, de ne plus jamais dévoiler ses sentiments. Cette expérience avait été bien trop douloureuse. Jamais plus il ne laisserai quelqu'un briser ses défenses. Un masque froid a déjà recouvert son visage, transformé.

Mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Il veut tourner définitivement la page, et même fermer le livre. Effacer son passé, renier sa mémoire.

Rapidement, la musique prend une importance considérable dans la vie de Castiel, et il s'y plonge corps et âme, pour oublier. Il se referme pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau. Il change de look, vêtements et cheveux. Le rouge provoquant remplace le noir mélancolique. Tout ça afin de ne plus avoir de lien avec [i]cette[/i] époque, à laquelle il s'interdit d'ailleurs de penser. Il a jeté leur bague, symbole de leur amour, et tout ce qui pouvait la rappeler à lui. Il pense avoir réussi : Aucune fille ne réussit à capturer son cœur, scellé. Mais tout au fond de lui, il attend quelqu'un. La fille qui pourra lui redonner goût à l'amour, qui sera capable de réparer les dégâts infligés par Nyna, il y a déjà deux ans.


	11. Chapter 10

Le soleil matinale m'aveugle un peu, et m'empêche de discerner les lettres inscrites. Encore dans mon lit, je plisse les yeux dans l'espoir de mieux les voir, sans succès. Me résignant, je m'extrais de ma chaude couverture et m'approche d'un pas maladroit de ma fenêtre. Alors je prend conscience de la situation : un mot mystérieux a été collé à ma vitre dans la nuit, pendant que je dormais. Pourquoi avoir choisi ce curieux mode de communication ? Qui est l'expéditeur de cette lettre ? Et surtout, quel en est l'objet ?

Mon esprit se tourne sans que je le veuille vers Ambre, et son visage déformé par la rage me reviens en mémoire. Une lettre de menace ? Je frisonne.

Doucement, j'ouvre ma fenêtre, comme si la poignée risquait de me rester entre les doigts. L'air frais s'engouffre par l'ouverture, faisant voler mes longs cheveux en arrière et dégageant mon visage. Bien vite, je décroche la page et referme le battant, pour me protéger de l'assaut du vent. N'osant regarder les lignes énigmatiques, je m'assis sur une chaise en tailleur, en face de mon bureau. C'est la position que je prend systématiquement lorsque je suis stressée. Je respire un grand coup, et pose mes yeux sur la missive. L'écriture et fine et penchée, presque aristocratique. Le papier par contre provient sans doute d'un calepin de base, et a été arraché à la va-vite.

« Elween,

Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir en arriver là. Je ne pensais pas que cette extrémité serait nécessaire, mais tu ne me laisses pas réellement le choix.

Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi avoir choisi de t'écrire. C'est tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te réveiller par une sonnerie de portable. J'écris cette lettre en face de ta fenêtre... Tu es absolument ravissante quand tu dors.

Je sais que cette lettre sera difficile à lire pour toi, mais sache qu'elle est encore plus ardue à écrire.

Elween, à l'heure où tu lis ceci, je suis déjà loin. Non, nous sommes déjà loin.

J'ai décidé de partir sans toi. Je sais que si je t'emmène, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de nous rejoindre et d'arrêter tes études la tentation sera trop forte.

Je tiens trop à toi pour prendre le risque de gâcher ta vie, et il m'est trop dur de t'arracher une nouvelle fois à ton univers.

Je te supplie de croire que je fais cela uniquement pour ton bien. Ne me déteste pas. Je me déteste déjà moi-même de te faire ça.

N'oublie jamais à quel point je t'aime...

Lysandre »

Je reste là, sans réaction. Je lis et relis les phrases sans en comprendre le sens, mes yeux gonflés et mes joues baignées de larmes. Peu à peu, de petites sphères mouillées maculent le papier blanc, et c'est alors que je remarque d'autres cercles, secs et donc plus anciens, qui ont légèrement déformé le papier par endroits. Il a pleuré aussi en écrivant cela...

Alors, les idées s'assemblent dans mon esprit, porteuses du message infiniment douloureux.

Ils sont partis. Ils me laissent seule ici, livrée à moi-même.

Je viens à peine de le trouver... Castiel.

Désespérée, je sors en furie de mon studio et cours sur la route. Je sais bien que je ne peux les rattraper, mais je cours quand même. L'infinie tristesse qui s'empare de moi donne de la force à mes jambes, et celles-ci m'entraînent sans que j'y réfléchisse.

Le soleil encore présent il y a quelques minutes de cela laisse place à une pluie torrentielle qui me fouette le visage et y plaque des mèches de mes cheveux. Mes vêtements collent lamentablement à ma peau glacée. Mes larmes se mêlent à la pluie, inondant entièrement mon visage décomposé.

Je cours à en perdre haleine, l'esprit vide, sans me soucier de mon environnement. Sans me soucier des éventuels danger. Sans même me soucier de la forme d'un jaune criard qui fonce droit sur moi.

Le vrombissement d'un moteur devient de plus en plus fort, et des crissements se joignent au vacarme.

Le conducteur continue de freiner, mais le goudron mouillé empêche les pneus de s'immobiliser rapidement.

Mon cerveau a vite fait d'analyser la situation, mais les informations qu'ils parvient à transmettre à mon corps n'ont pour effet que de me tétaniser et de tomber en arrière, atterrissant sur les fesses.

La voiture effectue un dérapage impressionnant mais non contrôlé...

S'arrête une fraction de seconde à temps.

Le conducteur sors de son véhicule sans éteindre le moteur, l'air affolé, et s'agenouille à mon côté :

-Mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien ?!, crie t-il par dessus la pluie, qui a redoublée d'ardeur. -ce que je pensais impossible.

Je le regarde sans le voir, puis mes yeux s'agrandissent et mes iris se dilatent. « Je crois que je suis folle » est ma dernière pensée cohérente. Ma bouche s'ouvre dans une expression terrifiante et démentielle :

-VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS M'ABANDONNER !

Je hurle en pleine rue, en abattant mes mains sur l'asphalte. Les éclats de graviers blessent ma peau, mais cela n'a aucune importance.

L'inconnu me regarde, à présent terrifié, se lève prudemment et recule jusque dans sa voiture. Il reprend son trajet comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, en me contournant largement.

Moi, je reste là, criant à en perdre la voix, et aussi la raison. Hurlant mon désespoir au ciel capricieux.

Je m'affale sur ma table en soupirant, la tête dans le creux d'un bras. C'est fou ce que les journées sont longues quand on est seule. Le professeur de mathématiques continue de débiter ses formules sans me prêter attention Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir passer une heure tranquille.

Une semaine. C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour surmonter assez cette crise pour reprendre le cours normal, ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, de ma vie. Une semaine passée chez moi à pleurer, sans contact avec l'extérieur. J'avais simplement téléphoné à Leigh pour lui annoncer que...ça.

Il était au courant : Ly...il l'avait appelé avant de partir. Leigh croyait que j'étais avec eux. Finalement, il m'a convaincu de rester ici : Selon lui, tenter de les retrouver ne servirait à rien, puisque je ne sais même pas où ils se trouvent exactement.

« Et tu n'es pas seule Elween, je suis là, moi. »

C'est tout. Il n'a pas essayé de me consoler, de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je le connais maintenant assez bien pour savoir que ce n'est tout simplement pas dans sa nature.

Au lycée, la nouvelle a bouleversé pas mal de filles, déçues de voir leur amour secret s'évaporer dans la nature. À ce qu'il paraît, Ambre est rentrée chez elle dès qu'elle a appris leur départ, et n'est toujours pas revenue.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis donc enfin décidée à revenir à l'école. Je reste exclusivement avec Rosalya, la seule qui ne me presse pas de question -même si c'est certainement parce que Leigh lui a tout raconté.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, les élèves s'empressent de récupérer leurs affaires et de partir manger, soit à la cantine, soit entre amis dans le snack du coin. Rosalya m'attend, patiente. Soupirant, je lui précise que j'aimerais manger seule ce midi, ce à quoi elle acquiesce sans broncher.

Assise à table, je mordille du bout des lèvres une pomme – la seule chose que j'ai prise au self.

Derrière moi, j'entends des gloussements aigus, puis le bruit de pas qui se rapprochent. Un plateau se pose à côté de moi, et une chaise est tirée.

-Alors, on s'est fait larguer par ses amis, Elween ?

Oh non, pas elle. Je soupire, blasée :

-Ambre.

-C'est bien Chérie, tu as retenu mon prénom ! Je dois bien avouer que je ne t'en pensais pas capable !

La bile me monte à la bouche. Cette fille a réellement le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Elle veut jouer ? Bien, on va voir qui est la plus blessante... Je lance avec un sourire :

-Ah, c'est drôle, moi j'étais certaine que tu n'étais pas capable de te rendre compte que Castiel se fiche de toi. Apparemment, j'ai vu juste !

-Venant d'une fille qui a réussi à le faire fuir hors de cette ville, c'est vraiment très fort !

Je serre la mâchoire.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas à force de se faire harceler par toi qu'il est parti ? , je siffle entre mes dents.

-Toi…

Je croque une pleine bouchée dans ma pomme, qui a soudain bien meilleur goût. Un sourire satisfait étire mes lèvres, et je me sens fière d'avoir cloué le bec à cette pimbêche.

Elle se lève brutalement, les joues en feu à cause de la colère, reprend son plateau et part dans mon dos.

-Au fait, je suis au régime en ce moment…se ravise t-elle au bout d'un instant.

Je comprends immédiatement son intention, mais je n'ai pas te temps de réagir : avant d'avoir eu le temps de répliquer, ou, mieux, d'esquiver, une pluie de nourriture s'abat sur mes cheveux. Les discussions stoppent et un lourd silence tombe dans la salle, alors que je sens des dizaines de paires d'yeux rivées dans notre direction. Elle-a-osé-me-renverser-son-plateau-sur-la-tête.

Un voile rouge passe devant mes yeux. Elle va le regretter...

Ambre regarde ses ongles en riant, et j'en profite pour me jeter sur elle avec toute la violence dont je suis capable. Grâce à l'effet de surprise, je la projette au sol sans aucun problème. Ayant repris ses esprits, la blonde me tire les cheveux et je riposte en la griffant au visage. Elle lève le bras pour me gifler, mais je l'arrête en emprisonnant son poignet en vol, et rabat son bras avec force sur le carrelage froid. Je pose mon autre main sur ma gorge, et susurre, mauvaise :

-Espèce de...

Soudain, une main puissante me tire vers l'arrière, me coupant le souffle. Je suis forcée de me lever, et deux bras s'enroulent autour de moi afin de m'empêcher de me ruer une nouvelle fois vers Barbie.

-Mademoiselle Bloomy ! Veuillez recouvrer votre calme immédiatement !

C'est Monsieur Birmain, notre professeur de musique. Contrairement à ce que j'ai pu croire, lui et moi ne somme pas proches malgré notre attirance commune pour le piano. Peut-être à cause de son attitude revêche et ses manières...

Ambre se lève avec le maximum de dignité dont elle est capable et emploie son énergie à remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure, tandis que ses deux sbires sont déjà à ses côtés pour l'aider.

-Ça va ma chérie ? Tu veux mon gloss ? Propose l'asiatique.

Je me retiens de régler son compte à la Shelly également, mais Monsieur Birmain me sort de mes pensées.

-Que vais-je faire de vous deux...soupire t-il d'un air mi ennuyé, mi dramatique.

Mon ennemie et moi nous contentons de nous fusiller du regard.

-Bien, de ce que j'ai vu, vous êtes tout autant fautive l'une que l'autre, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Cela passera donc pour cette fois...mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus, ou je m'occuperais tout personnellement de vous faire exclure de cet établissement ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui Monsieur Birmain, répond Ambre avec son sourire le plus faux.

-Oui, dis-je de mauvaise grâce, en me tirant d'un geste brusque de sa poigne.

-Bon. Et vous tous, circulez ! Le spectacle est terminé !


End file.
